


Espers in Deep space, The Academy years....

by DudePea33



Series: Esper Series. [1]
Category: Diablo III, Original Work, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Academy Era, Action, Diablo - Freeform, Farting, Fetish, Human Genos, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Spock - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudePea33/pseuds/DudePea33
Summary: An Esper named Jean Vonquez tries to fight in at school and at a world which won't accept him. Can he so and fight the evil villains who plagues the city? Find out in this epic novel!
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: Esper Series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight swept into the room and onto my face. My eyes slowly opened as I was net with a blinding light. I put my hand over my eyes to block out the sun, and I drag myself off the cushion. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but it did its job, anyway. The TV was still playing the news, except it was more centric on the weather and events that occurred the day before. I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom. My black hair, which normally sat down, was sticking up and brushed in random directions. I pushed my hair back down and brushed my teeth. I began thinking about Senshi showing me how to be a hero. I just hoped that this would help me get over my fear. I mean, I seemed to have been dealing with it better, but it was always there. I had a voice in my head that seemed to enjoy playing off of my fear. It wanted me to doubt myself, but it hasn't done it much recently. 

I spit out the toothpaste and wash the rest out. I decided I would check on Senshi sometime after lunch because I forgot to give him a tie. I decided to spend most of the time trying out my power. I was able to lift everything in my room, so I decided to go to the balcony to find other things to lift. I soon found my limit when I tried to lift six abandoned cars. I started to feel pain in my forehead, and I dropped the cars. 

I then remembered how I was able to twist the bully's arm, so I decided to see if I could do it on some items. I twisted a bottle of matter until it snapped, and I then crushed a soda can. I then saw how much time passed and decided to test the rest out with Senshi. I grabbed some more Instant Ramen and made some lunch. 

I was becoming extremely intrigued with the two esper heroes. They were so much more powerful than me, so I thought they were really cool. I remember reading on the hero website that the Tornado one was a rather rude person, and the other was a hero who bullied people into her group of heroes. The forums to the website were very interesting to read. !finished my lunch and got dressed. I put on some sweat pants, a short-sleeved shirt, and a sweatshirt. 

I opened my door and walked over to Senshi's. I knocked slowly three times. I heard quiet footsteps on the other end, and he opened the door, revealing himself still in his nightgown.   
"Oh, you're here." He yawned. I couldn't possibly understand how he was still tired in the afternoon. "Just give me a second, and I'll be right out." He closed the door. I hear shuffling on the other side. I then hear him say "Oopa ," and I hear a crash. 

"Are you okay?" I asked loudly. 

"Yeah, just tripped while getting my suit on." He responded. I sighed and moved my hands through my hair. He opened the door again. He had a small red spot on his cheek, presumably from his fall. "you ready?" He asked. I nodded quickly and followed him down the stairs. It was quiet until we left the apartment complex. "So what is with your power?" He asked. I looked at him and down to the ground as I walked. 

“Heh, Now that’s a story, kiddo.”

He looked at me with gleaming eyes. I could tell that whatever he was going to tell me was going to change my life….. Forever.


	2. The Espers....

"I realized that I had this ability when I was very young." !answered. "I felt this energy coursing through me I couldn't explain. I realized I was able to make things move around without touching them. Whenever that happened, a red aura surrounded me and the object I was moving. Whenever my emotions got out of control I would lash out and end up hurting someone. I haven't used my power in over a decade. !saw people with powers the same as mine on TV yesterday afternoon and saw they were using it to help people. I have had a fear of being hated for as long as I can remember, and I saw how people looked at them like they were their saviors, and I want people to look at me like that. I want people to look at me, not in fear, but in happiness. I want to make everyone around me happy, and I believe that my power now has the ability to make that a reality. I have had an inferiority complex all my life, but being a hero may repress that" Senshi looked at me with the same bored face. He looked forward again, dawning a slightly sad face. 

"I'm dealing with an emotional problem, as well." He sighed. I looked over at him in confusion. 

"What problem haunts you?" I questioned. 

"Nothing challenges me anymore." He answered. I raised my eyebrow at him, signaling him to be more specific. "I'm too strong. I've haven't had a challenge in forever. Everything does in one hit.' I looked at him in shock. There was no way he was that strong. No one was   
"How is that possible?" I asked.   
"I trained until I went bald." He answered. "I was challenged in every fight I was in, and then...I wasn't. Nothing came even close to my strength."   
"Are you a regular human?" I asked.   
"Yeah." He answered, simply. I seemed to be almost interrogating him with the amount of questions I asked him.   
"Could you help me become strong?" I asked. He looked at me and back forward.   
"Maybe." He answered. "Why 'maybe'?" I asked.   
"I want to see how strong you are and see if you actually need my help." He answered. I nodded slowly in agreement. "Let's find a monster to test your abilities out on   
"Are they really that common?" I asked. 

"I have been a hero for for for quite a while, but the monsters are becoming even more common every single day." He explained. "They're like a hydra. I kill one and two more take its place. They are also becoming stronger, so I still hold hope that one stronger than me will appear to challenge me. But, until then, it's a drag." This man... if he was telling the truth, then he would be perfect for showing how to be stronger. If he wasn't lying, he was a normal man who trained to the point of gaining unparalleled strength.   
I put my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and followed him through City Z. I didn't see a single person the entire time we walked through the city. I began to hear a rumbling. He heard it too because he said, 

"I think we found one." It may be a big one." We turned the corner onto the next street and saw what we had been looking for. It was about an eight-foot monster with one eye. It had dark green skin, a bulky frame, and tom shorts. It was smashing random things in a fit of rage. "Looks a little angry. Try to fight it. I wanna see what you can do." I nodded and slowly walked towards. I remembered what the other two espers did, and I tried to do it myself !tried to fly. I looked back at Senshi and said:

"This may look kinda pathetic." He looked at me in question. I jumped in the air trying to fly. I didn't think I would go back down, and I slammed my face on the pavement. 

'Hey Are you alright?I" He called. He began jogging towards me. I held out my hand, telling him to stop. He stopped jogging towards me. I wiped the blood from my nose and slowly stood up.   
"I'm fine." I answered. "I told you this wouldn't look good. I just need some practice." I looked at the monster. It looked straight back into my eyes. Its pupils dilated in rage. I allowed my aura to turn red once more. I closed my eyes and began thinking of a way to allow me to fly. The monster began to charge at me. 

"Hey, it's coming" Senshi yelled. I felt as though my body lost all of its weight. I opened my eyes and saw myself floating. I began freaking out. "Whoa." Senshi said, lacking any enthusiasm. "That's neat." I then saw the monster getting closer and closer. !tried going upwards, and my body did it without question. 

"I can travel wherever my mind wants me to." I said to myself. I decided to by and grab him. I raised my hand towards him, and a red aura surrounded him. I felt a large amount of pressure on my body. "Am I really this weak? I can't even manage to hold someone like this in place without straining myself? I have a lot to learn: I grit my teeth as I let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me.


	3. Trafalgar

"Why'd you let him go?" I heard Senshi say. I ignored him and grabbed a large piece of rubble. I threw it at him. I kept throwing rocks at him. He was smashing most of there, but he was beginning to tire. Whenever he jumped for me I flew out of the way. Senshi was yawning in boredom. This wasn't exactly the most exciting fight to watch. He took a seat and began fiddling with his thumbs. I eventually an out of rubble to hit hire with. 

  
“Screw it." I said as I held him in place. Nearly every muscle in my body flexed. I felt the pressure in my forehead again. I began trying to crush him. The pain became almost unbearable. The monster roared in pain as its body began to collapse into itself. Blood spurred out of its body as it fell to the ground, dead. I was beginning to lose consciousness. I fell to the ground and fell a warm liquid pouring down my face. I heard fast footsteps running towards me. I felt my face by putting the palm of my hand on my forehead and wiping it down my face. My hand was drenched in blood.    
  


"Hey, you okay?" Senshi asked as he kneeled down to me. I weakly smiled at him. 

"I think I need to rest." I joked, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry I'm so weak. I haven't used my power in so long, so !must've lost most of my ability." Senshi lightly chuckled.    
  
"It's fine. I assumed you would be like this." He said. "You'll need to rest for awhile, it seems like. He helped me up and helped me walk by allowing me to lean on him. Another stomping noise was coming towards us. I looked ahead, my vision blurry, and saw another monster coming towards us. This one was bigger than the last. Senshi laid me down and stood in front of me. His cape blowing in the wind. He clenched his right fist and wound up a punch. The monster roared and tried to hit him. Senshi then punched it and sent it flying into what almost seemed like the atmosphere. The wind caused by the Punch was insane. Even in my weakened state, my eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't lying. This guy... truly was stronger than anyone else. I then lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. 

  
I woke up in my bed. Dried blood on my face and pillow. I guess Senshi didn't feel the need to bandage me. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked pale and sick.I still felt weak, but I wasn't sick. I washed my face, getting the dried blood off of my face. I checked to see where the blood came from, but there was no visible cut anywhere on my forehead. I brushed it off and went back to my bed. I fumed on the television and watched for any hero activity. The sun was setting at the time. I must've been sleeping for a fair amount of time. It scorned like the media spent a lot of time focusing on S-Class heroes much more than any other. I had gotten a glimpse of most of the S-Class heroes. I saw a box at my front door. I opened it and found the recipe to make an Udon dinner. I followed the instructions on the note left on the box, probably by Senshi, and made my dinner. !finished up any last-minute activities and fell asleep. The last thing I thought of was how far I would need to go to become a hero like the other two espers. I just need to keep pushing myself, like Senshi. 


	4. Hold dear.

Title: **Magica - The Power Stone**  
Category: Fiction » Fantasy  
Author: Curviness Icecream  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Fantasy/Drama  
Published: 04-27-19, Updated: 03-30-20  
Chapters: 35, Words: 30,442

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**"** _Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen."_

_\- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**In the future** _,_ Instead of technology advancing, Magic has advanced significantly. Almost everyone in the world is a Magician,Wizard,witch,Paladin,Sorcerer or Druid.  
But there is a cause for worry. A growing discontent among the lower class magical residents and the upper class grows deeper and deeper. This has led to civil disobedience that could lead to a full on **revolution**. One of the new revolutionary groups are called the **lancers**. They wish destory the hierarchy and replace the worldwide republic with a dark dictatorship...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magic and Summoning**

* * *

**April 30th 260 A.L**

it Was a Rainy Friday Evening In The City Of Neo Endymion And Luna Lacose Was Sitting In Her Music Classroom after school With Her Friends Trying To Complete Their Graduation Project, The Classroom was damp and moist Like most days in the cityt, The Door Was Left open in the music room. So All The Rain Had Come In leaving a humid temperature .

Luna Lacose And Her Friends Were Currently Testing some new magical tomes that had written. It was for their school project but was to be presented at a magic festival.

Luna herself was a tall, confident girl with a magical disposition that made her extremely powerful. Her hair was as waves of pure earth, softly reflecting the light of the sun; each strand moving freely in an ocean born breeze, a compliment to her stillness. She was a part of the upper class but did mind being associated with the other classes as much.

Luna: Cynthia Are You Ready To start The Program?

She Asked To Her Friend Cynthia, Cynthia Hamston Was An Inventor And Luna's Friend. She was always Wore A black lab Coat and had Grayish-white hair scheme. She was a pudgy with a chubby stomach and poignant cheeks but also She Was A bit vain But Always helped Luna.

Cynthia: I just Have To Adjust The VR Settings, And Then We're All Set To go!

Cynthia Fiddled and typed Furiously on her computer while Luna opened the tome that were given to her.

Luna: Daisy, how About you?

Daisy: Hehe….. Senpai… I Thought I told You to call me Hatty-chan…!

Luna: *Sigh* Hatty-chan Are You ready?

Daisy: Ready :3

Daisy Dukes Was Also Luna's Friend. She Always wore A dark Green shirt That Read " Make life" It Complimented Her Personality. Because she was easygoing and A bit of A Pervert but she means well. She was born into the lower class but somehow managed to become friends with cynthia and luna.

Cynthia: Ok... I'm opening the magical gate!

The room filled with the source of magic, Allowing the girls to summon mythical creatures and monsters from beyond their world. It was truly a spectactle to see the things we call "Magic" In their worlds come to life as the turnabout of the century got further and further.

Luna and Daisy: Let's do this!

They chanted.

Daisy: You summon your beast first. My love~

Daisy teased.

Luna: Ok…. Come forth Malmogorth!

A huge incantation circle appeared on the ground of the room. It was blue in color and had the same color as Luna's eyes. Her call out had been heard by the magical gods and they were now summoning forth the beast she had summoned.

The creature was huge and grotesque with matted hair and huge twisting horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. The contorted figure eclipsed the moon. It stood on it's knotted haunches and stooped as it's wrinkled face stared at me. It gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

Daisy: Wow, That's so cool Luna!

Daisy complimented.

Cynthia: Now daisy, I need you to see if he elemental tome will work with summoning. Try to summon an elemental beast please?

Daisy: Hehe. Okay!

Daisy giggled and pulled out her wand. Her wand was a crappy common stick that symbolizes her poverty and lowerclassness compared to rich and affluent Luna and Cynthia's wands. she swirled around several time while waving her wand in the air before performing her spell.

Daisy: Come forth! Anatitis!

Another incantation appeared on the floor. This time it was colored red to indicate the calling forth of the elements. the elemental monster had Heard daisy's call and sprang out of its magical chambers.

A woman Her porcelain skin was ashen, almost anemic; a cold sweat glistened on her forehead and her recessed cheeks; the moss of her eyes had turned into a leaf that was desperately trying to cling onto the last bit of its chlorophyll, its life. She had hair so made of fire and brimstone with dangerous flicks of flames coming out of each of her disgusting pores of magical skin

Cynthia: It worked!

Luna: - That's so cool! But was all that twirling around necessary though?

Daisy: Yes! It makes me look sexier in front of you!

Luna: ...

Luna sighed.

Cynthia: Anyway,It's my turn!

Cynthia got up from her chair. Her pudgy stomach jiggled as she did so.

Cynthia: It's time to test if the tomes work with the Dragon type of monsters!

Cynthia took out her wand. It has silvered colored just like Luna's and had her family name engraved on it.

Cynthia: Watch and learn, Girlfriends!

Cynthia: Come out! Umbaba!

A Yellow incantation fell into the ground, symbolizing the mark of the dragon and legacy it carried. The Dragon had heard Cynthia's call and came out to the room accordingly.

The dragon was a medium sized one eith Scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds often times a hearth of burning fire although in his remorseless heart lay rime. Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone, blood so black that night held an intense radiance that could blind your eyes. With his tongue he could smell your dread and taste your fear.

Cynthia: Yes! They all worked.

Cynthia exclaimed.

Luna: So do you think we'll be able to present these at the festival tomorrow?

Luna asked. Cynthia Nodded her head in response

Cynthia: I May Need to Make a couple of adjustments to the tome's text. , But For Right Now we're done.

Cynthia assured.

Luna: Great!

Luna said In excitement. Luna and Daisy closed the tomes and gave them back to Cynthia.

Cynthia giggled and started to blush.

Cynthia: Hehehe… Sometimes I'm Even amazed at my own Genius!

Cynthia giggled and closed her bookbag.

Luna: I'll see You two weirdo's at The festival!

Luna Grabbed her bag and Went out of the Music room and Went towards Her home and Hope.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going Home**

* * *

Luna Was In Front of Her house Or more Like her mansion

It was huge…. It was All white on The Outside and Had four Pillars surrounding The entrance. All with "Lacose Residence" on it

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path to the mansion, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

Luna Entered The beautiful Mansion And placed Her Duffel bag Next To The Door

Luna: *sigh* All Alone Again…

There was no one else in the Mansion, It was almost a ghost town Or rather Ghost mansion. Her parents were awfully busy and didn't have much time to spend with her.  
Well there was at least one other Living being in the House ….

Jupiter: *Meow*

Jupiter was her cat. Jupiter was a petit thing, It was a munchkin with brown eyes and a sexy tail. She had gotten it for her 7th birthday cherished her dearly.

Luna: Your the Only one I can Trust Jupiter…..

Jupiter: Meow

Luna: I know right? Mom and Dad have time go around the world and wont even Have time with their daughter?

Jupiter: Meow

Luna: But Maybe… they dont want to? I mean i'm the Crazy girl talking to a cat after all.

Jupiter: *purr*

Jupiter Rubbed Up Against Luna's leg. Luna Reciprocated By Patting her head, Her cat was her Loyal servant and friend

Jupiter: *meow*

Luna Then Went to Her room where Jupiter Followed…

She wanted to check the News For any updates On the upcoming Festival.

The Festival Was supposed to Take Place tommorow, But due to it raining so heavily the Festival Holders might change it to another date.

Luna: (I should check to be sure)

She Had thought.

She entered her room.

The room contained a small bed, neatly made, two straight-backed chairs, a washstand, a bureau-without any mirror-and a small table. There were no drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall. All day the sun had been pouring down upon the roof, and the little room was like an oven for heat. As there were no screens, the windows had not been raised.

Luna: Time to check the webs.

She went on Kaiba-daily news online, A generous news streaming and information site

Luna: (Let's see where's the festival)

She thought, She clicked on "News for Teens". The top of the page was filled with magazines with models, Card promotions and Various other Things.

Luna: Ah There it Is!

She Clicked On Festival News…

Luna: Thank the Gods….

The Festival Wasn't Cancelled But was Moved To A new Center, The Tykers Center. Luna was relieved in more ways than one. She was hopeful that the student festival wouldnt be Canceled.

She sent Daisy and Cynthia A notification text and closed her computer down

Luna: ….. It's time.

Luna Smiled And Went To sleep.

She went From The The Desk in the back in the room to Her bed on the other side. She then Pulled the Covers over Her slick and slender body and then She Tucked in Jupiter With her And Closed Her eyes.

Hope was awaiting her at the edge of darkness

* * *

**Chapter 4: Festival**

* * *

**Saturday - May 1st 2050 - Community Center**

It was The day of the festival And Luna, Cynthia And Daisy We're all There at the Tykers Center to show off their new duel disk. Unlike the News and weather reports had predicted however, it hadn't rained at all this day. In fact it was quite the opposite, It was a sunny day. The sunshine has warmth in its brilliance, reflecting a shimmer from the ends of my eyelashes, deep brown though they are. It's the kind of sunshine that comes at any time of year, illuminating summer meadows and alpine slopes all the same.

Luna, Daisy and Cynthia Were outside the center where They Had set up a booth Like Everyone else. They were not only ones with something to present. There were multiple other students with different Projects and innovations to present at the festival.

Daisy Had Set up The Booth While Cynthia was Checking on The Duel disk's…. Luna Had Checked them In. Inside of the center.

Daisy: Man, I'm all sweaty. Could you pass me some water, Luna?

Luna: Not now Daisy….. We're Trying to Make sure everything goes smoothly.

The girls We're currently waiting For their Professor To come and Grade And Judge Their Project.

Luna: I hope Professor Manfried Likes our Project….. I really Need this grade.

Cynthia: meh, I dont Really care about the grade much, I just want to be awarded number 1 At the festival!

Luna: I wonder about that...?

Luna Looked around and The other students had great projects too.

Luna: A model volcano with real lava…..A dream projector….And A plant growth increasor….

Cynthia: pssh those are just amateur Projects, I could've done those In My sleep.

Luna Looked at the students themselves, She noticed that there were a lot of foreigners and people from different parts of The Republic

Luna: lots people from out of the city ….. And from the outskirts of the republic.

Cynthia: yeah. Wish the government would do something about migration. i don't like seeing this place becoming diverse. we already have enough problems with the lower-class.

Luna: Don't be Bigoted. Cynthia.

Cynthia: It's not bigoted if it's the truth-

Cynthia stopped her rant when she saw the professor walk by.

Manfried: Hello, Girls.

Everyone: Good morning professor.

Professor Edwin Manfried a younger man despite his title. The man isn't much bigger than the average fourteen year old, but there is no doubting his years. He's all muscle on that small frame. His clothes are casual, but so impeccable they appear new. There's a coordination to his outfit that surprises me, but then I spy the bag over his shoulder- a camera, large and expensive. He was recording his student's progress.

Manfried: This is an interesting Project you have here. Tomes that are specifically made to summon beasts?

The professor observed.

Cynthia: Yeah. We didn't want to make any science-based crap like these other nerds. We chose the true path - Magic.

Manfried: Hmm. Mind if I see a demonstration?

Cynthia: Sure! Luna if you would please get the tomes.

Luna: Right.

Luna Reached into her bag. The bags soft and velvety leathers scathed the tip of her fingertips as she moved hand through it. It felt like nothing was in her bag.

Luna: …..

She rummaged through her bag again. But again she only felt the vast emptiness of her bag.

Luna: Ummmm….

Manfried: Is something wrong?

She looked down inside of her bag.

Luna: I Can't seem to find the tomes…

Cynthia: What?

Luna: I swear that I put them in my bag, But they just seemed to disappear!

Cynthia: …..

Manfried: ….

Manfried: Well. I'll just come back later if you find them.

Professor Manfried bowed to them and walked away from the stand.

Cynthia: Luna, What the hell? How could you lose them?

Luna: I swear I didn't! I remember putting them into my bag last night and-

Cynthia: -And what? They just magically disappeared?

Luna: Y-Yes!

Daisy: I mean, We do live in a world with magic.

Cynthia: Shut up, daisy. I know that no one would just cast a spell to make some random books disappear! You're just an idiot luna.

Cynthia Stormed away in a rage of anger and frustration.

Luna: Cynthia…!

The two girls were left without a project nor a friend to help with creating a new one. As the festival continued onward there was a clear sign that were not going to get a grade for anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tomes and A Furry friend**

* * *

Once Again, Luna had went home. She and Daisy tried desperately to look around the community center for the tomes but to no avail. She had returned home to her house to hopefully see if she had left them here. The sun was setting on the land with The orange gold stretches far and wide, the colour of fire hearths and tangerines. It is but the reflection of the dawn, the promise of the rising sun that comes after the velvety night has had its say and the land has rested once more.

Luna:( I hope that I left them at Home! I'll need those to graduate!)

She thought as she searched around the house.

She looked under the couch, The tables, The Television. Even in her room but again to no avail.

Luna: (It's a long shot, but maybe I should look in the garden…..)

She thought.

Luna went to her Dining room where she saw the patio door and graciously opened it. Revealing the beauty of her garden.

The garden was always a shade brighter in the rain. It was as if the gift of the skies wasn't water, but liquid magic, washing our world to show what was there all along, nature in her in humble brilliance. The buttercups became gold, the grass the shade of every dreamers meadow, roots quenched, soil renewed. And after the patter of the rain came bursts of birdsong, their hearts rejoicing the occasion of the rain.

She heard a brusseling coming her bushes and cautiously got up to investigate.  
The sounds made luna nervous and made her stomach bubble with anxiety.

Luna: Hello? Is someone there?

*Shuffling*

All she heard was more moving noises.

Luna: (oh god, please don't be a pervert…. Or Daisy.)

She carefully sifted through bushes until she came across the person or thing that going through her bushes.

Dog: *Ruff*

Luna: Ah!

She quickly released that her intruder was just a four legged friend who was hungry...

Luna: Oh, it's just you... Thought it was a pervert or something.

Dog: *Woof*

Luna: You must be hungry, if your going through my bushes. But unfortunately I dont have anything for you

She petted the dog carnally.

It wasnt the first time she had encountered this specific beast. She had encountered him before, but he usually just went away after being caught

Dog: *Whimper*

Luna: ...

She saw it was whimpering and gave in.

Luna: Fine. You can come inside buddy.

The dog followed her inside from the backdoor entrance.

From that entrance leads into the kitchen which was a sleek, professionally designed, bespoke, granite counters, stainless steel appliances, spotless, scrubbed, well equipped, utensils on hooks, matching cups, uncluttered, clean folded tea towel, gentle swish from the dishwasher, efficient hum of refrigerator, professional knife block, dried flowers hung from beams, nothing superfluous, minimalistic, uncluttered, ceramic floor tiles, underfloor heating.

Jupiter: *hiss*

Jupiter who was resting on a shelf spotted the dog and hissed at it.

Luna: calm down Jupiter, He's just a guest that'll be staying here for the night.

Jupiter: *Hisssssss*

The cat hissed and lept away.

Dog: *Woof*

Luna: You know, You can be a real pain sometimes...?

Dog: *woof*

Luna went to Her glorious refrigerator to get some food and while she did she began to talk to the dog.

Luna: Almost every week, I find you in my garden eating my berries. Dont you have an owner or something?

Dog: *Bark*

Luna: *Sigh* I take that as A no., I bet you dont have a name either.

Dog: *whimper*

The dog climbed on her leg and started humping her profusely. It was clear he liked her and wanted her to give him a name.

Luna: woah ok... i'll give you a name... How about Arlo?

Arlo: WOOF!

The dog woofed proudly at it's new name, it was cleary happy at it.

Luna: Ok Arlo it is!

She pulled out a can of tuna from the refrigerator and fed to her furry friend, who licked it up from the can happily.

Luna looked down at arlo and smiled.

Luna: While you are cute, Arlo. You aren't specifically what I was looking for.

Arlo: Awo?

Luna: I haven't a single sign of the tomes anywhere in my house. I Don't want to believe but… someone must have stole them!

She exclaimed.

Luna: -at the festival while I wasn't looking. I think someone stole it.

Luna faced the grimm reality of the situation, although she had found a new friend in Arlo. but still had doubts in her heart.  
Could she overcome them and find New Hope...?

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Date**

* * *

**May 8th 2060 - Saturday**

It was morning on the next day and the light shined on the mansion of the upper-class. It was glorious the way everything came together and was shone upon by the thing we call the "sun". It reflects the way humanity lives and breathes. Although Luna could not sleep all night because of the thoughts of her losing the tomes and cynthia being mad at her.

Luna: *yawn*

Luna yawned with the ferocity of a waking Lion.

She was tired as she Had to make sure that Arlo and Jupiter didnt fight it out the entire night.  
She was wearing tight yellow pajamas with dandelion's on them. It was a bit tacky but entrancing none the less.

*Ding dong*  
The mansion doorbell ringed and She automatically knew who it was.

Luna looked through the peephole. She saw daisy, who was wearing a cute sundress with orange spats and a Sun hat. She looked happy and was chortling to herself.

Luna: _Dammit_ ….

she reluctantly opened the door .

Daisy: Senpai…!

Before luna could even say "Hello." Daisy gripped her tightly with a bear-hug.

Luna: Grrk!

She cringed.

Luna: W-What are you doing here, Daisy?

Daisy: I just wanted to visit you, senpai!

You seemed so distressed yesterday after losing those tomes.

Luna: I didn't lose the tomes! I think someone stole them!

Luna Said angrily. Daisy guggled and replied:

Daisy: We Whatever. What U really want though is to spend time with you!

Luna: Huh?

Daisy: I wanna go out with you! As friends, You know.

Daisy explained blushing.

Daisy: -So, You wanna?

Luna: Uh...

Luna thought about it for a second.

Luna: Sure, But I do have to get dressed first.

She responded.

Daisy: Great! I'll wait down here~

Daisy: hehe. You look cute in those garments... are those new?

Luna: No i've had these for awhile.

Daisy: I can tell It's a bit tight! Hehe.

Luna: ... whatever, I'll be ready in a minute.

Luna went back into her room to get dressed. She looked in her closet. Luna's was a huge closet with all sorts of dresses and gowns hanging from golden hangers. There were bins of clothes and other "Things" in it.

Meanwhile she could hear Daisy downstairs,

Arlo: *woof*

Jupiter: *meow*

Arlo and Jupiter approached Daisy.

Daisy: So cute! Luna, I didn't know your were an animal person! Can I pet them?

Luna: Just don't do anything lewd.

Daisy: Luna... i'm only into Masochism... Not bestiality.

Luna: what?

Daisy: Nothing. heh

Luna: Your weird.

Luna stepped out of her room revealing the dress she chose.

It was a yellowish dress made of a strong fabric that went down to her knees and exposed her arms.  
She also wore a straw sun hat to protect herself the harmful rays of the sun.

Daisy: You Look great!

Luna: Thanks.

Luna and Daisy Now ready to go, went on there "date".

* * *

It was a Hot and humid day outside, Many people were in there swimsuits and tank tops trying to go to beaches

Luna: Daisy where are we going?

Luna and Daisy Where in the heart of the city, In the morning It was especially busy as people where hustling to work although

It was A bit less busy than usual,

Daisy: Well i've got a Plan for today, First we'll go to breakfast in my favorite Restaurant Then Go To the shinto shrine Then Finally we'll Go home and-

Luna: slow down... First of all are you sure it's okay for you to be doing this much walking with that injury?

Daisy: Luna, It's fine I like the pain... and besides it's healed….. Kinda.

Luna: ...

Luna: ok whatever. But at what restaurant?

Daisy: it's a place called "Bamboo Gourmet"

Luna: Bamboo Gourmet?

Daisy: Yep it's a nice chinese Place That serves great food and has a great staff!

Luna: I hope so...

Daisy: You worry to much Luna... But that's why I admire you...!

She began to hug and grope Luna profusely.

Luna: H-Daisy!

They moved on with hope and Fear in there hearts With a passion to Press on to the future.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shenanigans at a Restaurant**

* * *

**Author's note** : I changed the story's name from Magic x Summoners to Magica. I felt that Magic x Summoners was way too "On the nose." If you know what I mean.

* * *

**Bamboo Gourmet - Hokkien Town - 4th street**

A Hokkien themed restaurant lay before them. It was gold and white in color and had a dragon on the outside and on the inside It was even grander. the restaurant was great.

It had a shiny gold template with yellow tables and silver plating.

The Hokkiens were an ethnic group that populated the eastern side of the republic and Now had recently populated the cities. They were

Daisy: We're here!

Daisy observed as she looked up at the restaurant.

Luna: Wow, I kind of expected this place to be a dump... But This is actually kind of a nice place that you choose.

Daisy: Only the best for you Luna!

?: Chi-hao!

A man behind the counter of the bar in the restaurant greeted them,He had black hair, Purple eyes and was wearing a traditional Chinese garment with a Lavender color. He Was about middle aged and was very Sturdy and tough looking.

Daisy: Chi-hao, Yen Fang ...!

Luna: (Yen Fang ...)

Yen : ...

He Paused for a second as He recognized Daisy

His demeanor changed to an irritated one.

Yen :... You again? Hopefully You have actual money this time.

Daisy: Of course! hahaha... That was only a misunderstanding last time...!

Luna: Um Daisy? What does he mean?

Yen : -And You've brought a guest, I see.

He Squinted at Luna, He felt that he recognized her from somewhere.

Yen : Have We Met before Miss?

Luna: You might've. Me and my family are on tv tons of times.

Yen : Oh really? I take it that you are a mage?

Luna: No. A witch, More precisely a summoner.

Yen : Please! Follow me!

He Grabbed two menu's and walked Forward through The restaurant. Table after table they went, until The table Of glory was chosen.

The table was all golden with a dragon crescent on it,Also had the word " " Inscribed on it.

Daisy: Aw! you Gave us the best Table! How nice hehe!

Yen : Trust me, If your friend wasn't here I wouldve made you eat out of the Toilet!

Daisy: Ah! Yes! Insult me More!

Luna: ...

Yen : ...

Yen : Anyway... My daughter will collect your orders, Please enjoy Yourselves!

Luna and Daisy sat down in the booth, Daisy specifically plopped down on the seats which were somewhat small.

The Room permeated with the smell of great eastern food and people which made Daisy Impatient

Daisy: Man, Luna can You smell that? It smells sooooooooo good!

Luna: Yup! Seems like the put alot of effort into this place.

Daisy: Ya, thats why it's my Favorite :3

Luna: I cant tell! It seems like the owner really hates you. What's up with that?

Luna asked.

Daisy: Well the owner is a bit of a Bigot. He doesn't like us Lower Classmen.

Luna: That wouldn't make any sense. This whole place is Hokkien which are Middle-Class.

Daisy: Eh. Hate can ascend hierarchies.

She Exclaimed as she looked at luna hardly.

Daisy: Luna, What's wrong? You look worried about something?

Luna: *Sigh* I don't know between the recent riots, Cynthia's tantrum and the tomes being stolen I just can't seem to get myself together.

Daisy: Don't worry about all that stuff. For one, Cynthia is mad all the time! You know she'll do?

Luna: What?

Daisy: -She'll just stuff that fat belly with 40 hot dogs, Pass out and forget all about it.

Luna: That's… An Image.

Daisy: It's true though. She looks like a stress eater.

Daisy Joked.

Daisy: -And don't worry about the tomes or the riots! This city is safe and always will be!

Luna: You sure are confident about everything. I have to ask daisy, How do you keep such a positive outlook on life?

Daisy: I just live free and relax.. It's not that difficult daisy!

Live free and relax. A simple yet difficult concept for luna. With all the strife and chaos going on in the world how could she just "Live free and relax?"

*Ching ching*

The sounds of bells clinging went through the room, Interrupting Luna's Philosophical Inquiry.

?: Aiya! Good day

A younger girl Came in, She was wearing the Same outfit as Yen which exposed her torso. As mentioned she was younger than them probably about 14.

She had Pure black hair and purple eyes.

?: What Can I get you fine ladi-

She stopped herself and looked at Daisy.

?: Daaaaad! That Weird girl who doesnt pay is back! Should I get the whip or the Dog Bowl!

She yelled

Daisy: Hehe.

Yen : Dont, Zhou ... At least not Yet! She's fine for now.

Zhou : Alright.

She said as she rolled her eyes, She looked back at Daisy and sighed.

Zhou : Fine. What are your order?

Luna: Just a salad please.

Daisy: 5 Eggrolls Please!

Luna: 5? Thats a lot for you Daisy...

Daisy: Ya I know! I want it to hurt when it comes out of me.

Luna: ...

Zhou : ...

Zhou : Are you sure you This girl Is your friend?

Luna: Sometimes I don't even know.

Zhou : May god bless you.

Zhou walked away sexually, Her hips swaying and Hair flowing.

Zhou : *Speaking Foreign Language*

The cooking appliances began to activate and Boil and steam things. The smell of freshly Picked vegetables and freshly 'deboned' Meat permeated the shining room.

* * *

10 Minutes Later.

*People chattering*

As time went on more and more people came in and out but mostly in.

The restaurant was almost full as it had not been before, They were all there for the wonderful food and atmosphere the place had.

Zhou : Aiya! Gomenasai for the wait...!

Zhou cartwheeled into the table. She somehow managed to juggle the plates and food inbetween her hands and feet while doing so.

*Clapping*

People were impressed.

*Cling*

She placed Luna's Salad and Daisy's eggrolls on the table. They smelled of ancient cuisine and fine dining.

Zhou smiled and winked at them.

Zhou : Try to Have a good meal You two! I'll be bringing the bill in 5 Minutes.

She cartwheeled away.

Luna: Great, I was starving!

Luna dug into her salad like a digging mole. Her fork punctured the lettuce like how a murdering kills there victim.

She put the green leaves in her mouth carnally and as she did this Daisy just stared at her Luna instead of her food.

Luna: Daisy? What's wrong...?

Daisy: hehe... well It's just... I Like watching you eat Luna.

Luna: ... Dont be weird Daisy.

She said bluntly.

Daisy: I cant help it! You're so Awesome!

Luna: *Blushes* Geez... Why is it only me? Why are You never like this with Cynthia?

Daisy: Cuz Cynthia is fat And You're Unique.

Luna: How?

Daisy: Your a descendant of Legend for one thing! And your a great Magician and You have a great scent and You like to punish me and your so kawaii and-

Luna: Ok Ok I get it sheesh.

Luna: I guess all that stuff is true except the punishment part. But I wish you would think about yourself more instead of me.

She pleaded.

Daisy: I can't think about myself because i'm too busy thinking of you~

Luna: *sigh*

*jingle*

Zhou came back with a ginormous check book. Her chest jiggled as she slammed it down on the table.

Zhou : So who's paying?

Daisy: Luna Is of course!

Luna: What?

Luna realized what Daisy had done.

Luna: I didn't bring any cash on me! You said you had money at the door, Daisy!

She yelled. Daisy giggled.

Daisy: Hehe. That was a lie of course to just get in. You should've Known that Luna!

Luna: ... *sigh* You're right... What did I expect?

Luna Said disappointed.

Zhou meanwhile got impatient and impatienter.

Zhou : so, Do you have money or not?

Luna: N-No.

Zhou : Hmmm. If you don't pay I'll have to call the magistrate. -And I know they won't take kindly to a lower-class skipping out on meals.

Zhou threatened.

Luna: W-We really don't have any money….

Zhou got a frustrated look on her face. She reached in her pocket to pull out a phone. It was bad enough that Daisy might get arrested but if Luna was caught with her, it would be a bad look for her lineage.

?: Hold on! I'll Pay.

A voice behind them said.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jin the Hypnotist**

* * *

?: Hold on! I'll Pay for their meals!

A voice behind them said. The voice was unexpected. It was Medium, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than the frail body would suggest - not an educated voice, but one on which education had imposed a discipline which hadn't quite obliterated the provincial, probably a middle-classer, accent of childhood.

It was a guy around Luna's age with long red hair, Circular yellow eyes and a jubilant smile. He was wearing a Parka and a ascot which sexily wrapped around his neck.

Zhou : Hmm? What did you say?

Red Haired Guy: I said that I will pay for their pays.

Zhou : …..

She paused before looking back at her father.

Zhou : uh….

Red Haired Guy: Is something wrong?

Zhou: No… I just have to check if you can actually do that. I'll be right

Zhou Cartwheeled away and luna turned around to thank the red haired stranger.

Luna: Hey um, Thank you.

She said.

Red Haired Guy: No Problem, I'm always willing to help out a stranger.

He replied.

Luna: That's lofty kind of you.

Red Haired Guy: It's no problem, really!

He smiled. Luna felt a warmth and friendliness coming from this guy that she hadn't felt in awhile.

?: I'm **Jin Tonics** by the way.

Luna: Jin, That's an interesting Name.

Jin: Yeah. It's my father's Name. It's sort of colloquial.

Luna: Well, Thanks for paying for our meals. I'm Luna and this is Daisy.

Daisy: Chi-Hao, Erm, I mean, Hello!

Jin: Haha.

Jin Laughed.

Jin: I should warn you though, My courtesy doesn't come cheap. I want something in return.

He exclaimed. Luna frowned and replied with:

Luna: I mean, We don't any money so I don't know what we could do for you.

Jin: Don't worry, I don't want anything monetary. I'd to test something on you Ladies.

Luna: A test?

Daisy: It better not be math.

Daisy Quipped.

Jin: No. I'm testing 'you' per say. I'm going to test my own skills.

Luna: with what?

Jin: It's a little trick I call - hypnosis.

Daisy: Hip-No-sist?

Jin:Yes, Hypnosis.

Luna: What is That?

Luna said, curious at the prospect of learning something.

Jin: the induction of a state of consciousness in which a person apparently loses the power of voluntary action and is highly responsive to suggestion or direction. Basically, it allows you to control other people in a way he explained.

Hypnosis could be described human condition involving focused attention, reduced peripheral awareness, and an enhanced capacity to respond to suggestion. The term may also refer to an art, skill, or act of inducing hypnosis. It seemed to be new to this world.

Luna: It sounds interesting, but isn't it even possible to control people like that?

She asked. Jin just smiled and brushed off his hair.

Jin: I've done it before, but only with animals. I'd like to test on humans.

Luna: Huh.

Jin: So, which of you Ladies would like to be the first person ever hypnotized?

he gestured. Daisy and luna looked at each other with worrying doubts.

Daisy: I'll do it.

Daisy answered, Much to luna's chagrin.

Luna: Hu, Why?

Daisy: I like doing new things, Senpai! -And the idea of being controlled by someone sounds Kinky!

Luna: You'll get into trouble with that thinking, one day.

Daisy: So how do we get started?

Jin: Just close your eyes and count to 10.

Daisy: Ok…. 1…. 2…. 3….. 4…. 5….6….7….8…...9…..10…..

Daisy eyes closed shut as she fell into a deep trance.

Jin: Daisy. What is your last name?

Daisy: Dukes.

Jin: What is Your middle name…?

Daisy: Jeanne.

Luna: ….!

Jin looked at Luna with a cheesy smile on his face. Luna was shocked to see her friend in such a state of submission.

Jin: See, I told you! Complete submission.

Luna: Well, That wasn't too hard. All you did was tell her to say her names.

Jin: Well then, Watch this!

He exclaimed.

Jin: Daisy, I want you to tell me your most embarrassing secret.

He demanded. Daisy not even pausing for a second, Answered his question.

Daisy: I eat out of the garbage. I know it's bad for me but sometimes people throw away some really good food!

Jin: ….

Luna: …..

Jin: Maybe, I shouldn't have asked.

Luna: W-Well I think that convinces me at least. Although I do have one question.

Jin: What is it?

Luna: Is this a form of magic?

Jin: Sort of, It mixes middle-world mysticism with physco-analytics.

Luna: Did you invent this or-

Jin: Sort of, I the magnum veilis in the library of endymion.

He explained. Luna looked on awe as daisy who was still entranced, awaited her next orders.

Daisy: …..

Jin: Oh yeah, I should un-trance your friend, Shouldn't I?

Jin waved his hand in front of daisy and whispered:

Jin: Daisy… I command you to awake now.

Daisy: ….!

The girl snapped back to her senses.

Daisy: Uhmmm… Was I hypnotized?

Jin: Yes. It might not feel like it but you were in a state of submission.

Daisy: Really? What exactly did you make me do?

Jin: Let's just say we know about your Eating" Habits".

Daisy: What's that supposed to mean?

Luna: It means stop dumpster diving for food!

Daisy: Don't knock till you've tried it!

Daisy laughed.

Luna: You amaze me sometimes daisy.

Zhou: 我現在回來了!

They all got silent as the hokkien girl returned with a large pad and huge block of paper.

Zhou: Ok, I talked with the manager and he said as long as you sign this waiver it's fine.

She handed jin a long white sheet of paper.

Jin: Ok then, Thank you.

Jin Signed his name and wrote out a generous check to the restaurant.

Luna: Well, I guess we'll be going then.

Jin: I look forward to seeing you again.

He responded. They left with the check being paid easily, it was almost sunset and Luna and Daisy decided to leave go onto there next stop on their "date" and find new hope.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tulip**

* * *

**Dukes Shrine**

Luna: So where are we now, Daisy?

Luna was Blindfolded and restrained by the eyes. She couldnt see a thing and had Daisy guide her all the way here from the restaurant.

Daisy: Somewhere very Important to me!

They had stopped and Daisy yanked the blindfolds off of Luna making her aroused in the process

Luna: !

When Luna opened her eyes she saw a beautiful Shrine, It had a overarching gate in the front and a stone walkway leading into a garden with a pond in the back it looked like. The Shrine itself was pure white and had a Crescent on it. It was Average size for a shrine and had bowl where you could make donations right to the side of it.

Daisy: Luna~ are you impressed?

Luna: It's Beautiful I guess.

Daisy: Mmmmm~ You'll Know true beauty in a second...

Luna: hmm? What do you mean?

Daisy: The truth is Luna... I didnt take you here to go site seeing, I wanted to show you something...

Luna was confused and mystified by Daisy.

Daisy: J-Just wait right here Luna! I-ill be right back.

Daisy tapped Luna's butt and jogged inside to the shrine.

Luna: H-Hey!

Luna wanted to stop her but knew it was no use as she didnt really care And so she was left her curiosity got the better of her as she looked at the pond behind the shrine.

Luna: Maybe there's some fish I could look at in there.

Luna always had loved animals, especially fish and since she had koi at home, she wanted to see these ones here too, As she walked over to the pond she noticed the extreme beauty but she was even more impressed by the pond. It was bigger than her's at home and had even more koi in it than at her home.  
The lilypads had frogs on them and the plants at the edge had beautiful dragonflies flying around it.

Luna: (Stunning!)

She went closer for a closer look.

Luna: Hey guys!

She said to the koi. As if they could respond they gathered at the area in the pond she was looking at..

Their peering eyes looked up at Luna in curiousity

Luna: Hah... Gosh your all so cute!

Luna put her hand in the water and played with the koi. Although she heard footsteps behind her she assumed it was Daisy.

?: Beautiful aren't they?

Luna: Ah!

Luna quickly pulled her hand out the water after hearing the strangers voice.

She turned around and saw an almost forty aged woman.

the woman was wearing a shrine maiden dress with a large bow in her hair. Her hair itself was a dark yellow color and had a reddish tint to it. Her eyes were pure red, Her figure was very curvaceous with her chest and derriere nearly about to pop out of her dress.

In a sort of way she reminded Luna of herself, especially with her hair and eye color.

?: Ah, Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you.

Luna: it's Fine….. I take it your the shrine maiden, miss?

Tulip: Yes i'm Tulip Dukes of the Dukes shrine clan. Nice to meet you!

Luna: Nice to meet you to Miss Dukes.

Tulip: No Need to be so formal, dear. Just call me Tulip.

She bowed to Luna very respectfully.

Tulip: I take it you're one of Daisy's friends?

Luna: "Friend" Is definitely a loose term with daisy.

Daisy: Sennnnpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii~ im back!

Daisy came from the other side.

she was holding a roundly shaped object. It was magenta color and shined in the sunset light

Daisy looked at Tulip and pouted.

Daisy: Mom! I told you to wait inside!

Tulip: Sorry dear. But whenever I see a guest, I must simply greet them!

Luna: mom?

Luna said confused

Daisy: Damn…. Well now that she ruined the surprise! Yes Luna! This is my mommy!

Daisy hugged Tulip from behind Which made both of their chests jiggle.

Tulip: ah so your the one named Luna. my Daisy talks about you alot.

Luna: I can only imagine…..

Tulip: yes. She does seem to be quite infatuated with you. She says your her true "dominatrix" and she loves how you "punish" her

Luna: What…? Daisy... Dont tell lies about me!

Luna grabbed Daisy by the arm.

Fiercely she tightened her grip a bit causing Daisy to moan.

Tulip: ...

Realizing that she was only proving Daisy's stories to be true she stopped immediately.

Tulip: Anyway. I'll leave you girls alone for now. Daisy be Inside by nightfall

Daisy: yes mommy!

Tulip kissed Daisy on the head and went on her way back to the main shrine.

Her curvaceous figure could be seen in the distance.

Daisy got up closer to Luna

Daisy: My mom is pretty hot right?

Luna: Am I supposed to answer that?

Daisy: Don't lie Luna. I saw you looking at her chest the whole time!

Luna: N-No I wasn't!

She screeched.

Luna: Besides i would never do something so unholy in a place like this.

Daisy: *sigh* this is why I wanted you to meet her later….. So we could all do something together….

She said disappointed.

Luna: I will say though …. I kind of expected your mother to be exactly like you. But she seems like a genuinely normal and nice person.

Daisy: Hehe. She is, for the most part.

Luna: …?

Daisy: since Mommy is a bit of a traditionalist. She does give me spankings when I misbehave~

Luna: ...

Daisy: Hehe thats why I always try to do bad things in school Luna! So I can feel mama's hand on my butt when I get home!

Luna: ...

Daisy: Also her nice big tits and plump butt. You can tell I wasnt thirsty as a baby Luna~

Luna: Please stop. You're making me feel uncomfortable

Luna pleaded.

Daisy giggled and changed the subject, She gave Luna the orb-like object in her hand.

Daisy: Anywho….. This is what I wanted to show you!

Luna: What is it?

Daisy: It's my family orb. Passed down from generations.

Daisy gave Luna the orb.

Luna struggled to carry it but eventually she got a hold of it.

Luna: This T-Thing is heavy!

Daisy: It's supposed to be, It's an ancient treasure that my grandfather found.

Luna: oh?

Daisy: and he proposed to my grandmother with it… So it's pretty important to me.

Luna: That's pretty interesting Daisy and also kind of cute.

Luna: -But why did you show me it?

Daisy: Because I want you to have it!

Daisy shoved her chest into Luna's face.

Luna: *Sigh* Daisy as much as I appreciate the gesture. I cant take something as important as this.

Daisy: Huh why?

Luna: Because it's to personal. It's like you basically gave me your soul or something.

Daisy: Luna~ dont be like that! were almost lovers anyway!

Luna: Daisy your just my perverted friend. Nothing more nothing less.

Luna explained

Daisy looked Discouraged By it

Daisy: ...Fine! But I'll never stop trying to get you to love me! Luna!

Daisy receded and pecked Luna on the cheek.

Luna: H-Daisy!

She ran away into the distance leaving Luna there to wonder about the day she had just had with her friend. Hopefully she could find some new hope with it.

**End of Act 1 - Ordinary Magical Life**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Act 2 - The Power stone**

* * *

**Act 2 - The Power Stone**

Luna had parted ways with daisy and went home after their little "Date." Immediately fed Jupiter and Arlo and went straight to sleep as the night dawned over her.

The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within it's safety you could feel my own soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark. Luna was sleeping soundly and quietly in her bed. The only thing that was making a tiny bit of noise was jupiter's night purring.

*Creek*

Her door slowly opened.  
A stranger stealthily came into the room and hovered over her bed, looking over her longingly.

?: Luna… You're so gorgeous. I'm Jealous

The person softly whispered.

?: ,I don't know you and never got too… But I can tell that you are a good person

?: -Just know that I'm giving you this because I trust you. I know it'll cause you tons of pain and make you a target for that bitch, the masked queen.

The strangers pulled something out of their pocket.

?: I give you this out of love and respect. You are the only one who deserves this.

A shiny object came out of her pocket. The object was Octagonal in shape and featured rigid edges along it's rim. It was colored gold and It shines a bright light around the room and caused Luna's eyes to twitch while sleeping.

?: **The Power Stone**. Luna, I entrust you with it!

She Placed the stone on Luna's chest.

?: Do well with it, Luna. I know you can defeat the masked queen!

The stranger kissed luna on the cheek and left the room quietly. She was neither seen and heard by Luna or Jupiter. She gave Luna a new gift that when used right could change the fate of the world.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Next Power**

* * *

The morning wasn't gray, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and peach. She wakened early each morning in the stronghold to watch the sunrise Twilight melted away, majestic sunrise, red orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf. Luna was awake, Her eyes slowly opened to the world around her.

Luna: ...

Her body felt different than usual. It felt like she was invigorated in more ways than one. As She sat up and rubbed her head. Her head was splitting and her ears were ringing.

In the moment, Something fell from her chest. A shining object that was gold and spheroid in shape fell from her chest.

Luna: ….?

She picked it up with her right and hand and glanced.

Luna: What is this?

She said to herself. The stone graciously shined on as luna's eyes continued to glance at the magnificent stone.

Luna: How did it get into my bed?

So many questions went through her head as she glanced at the golden stone. She held it up to the sunlight coming through the window, It twinkled even brighter causing jupiter to wake up!

Jupiter: *Meow*

Luna: Jupiter, Did you bring this in?

Jupiter: *Meow?*

Luna: Yeah, Why am I talking to a cat?

She said. Luna then looked at her clock which read 8:30 Am

Luna: I don't have time to worry about this, I better get going…

* * *

Luna's First class for the day was Aryan Gardening. It was a class focused on the growing of magical plants and fungi which could be used for various things. The class was in a greenhouse right next to the academy.

Spurling: Attention!

The class was taught by Alisa Spurling, an old Raggedy lady with gray strips of hair that once might have been beautiful but now were akin to wet mop strands. Her face was covered in wrinkles and she had a huge scar on her bottom lip. She was the definition of nasty.

Spurling: I hope you all have brought your Mandrakes for study today.

Spurling: We will be using them to create a potion to cure Insomnia.

She explained.

Spurling: First, Hulda Zacharo!

Hulda: Present!

The student replied.

Spurling: I Heard you were on the news this morning for excellency.

Hulda: Y-Yes I was.

Spurling: Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't It?

Said The professor, Looking at the girl..

Spurling: Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again.

Hulda: Oh, no, Professor, see —

Spurling: But don't think because you were on the news means that you are going anywhere in life. You're still a filthy animal.

The professor wasn't using hyperbole. The girl was a beastman. She Had human-like feature along with animal ones such as a tail and ears.

Spurling: Regardless, Did you bring your Mandrake?

Hulda: Y-Yes, professor.

Spurling: Great.

Spurling: Next, Luna Lacose.

She looked up from her clipboard.

Spurling: Trying to look like goldilocks Are we, Miss Lacose?

Luna: Umm…. No?

Spurling: It certainly seems that way. But whatever.

Thee professor remarked as she checked her clipboard.

Professor Spurling was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Luna had taken his place between Ronnie and Hulda, she said,

Spurling: We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?

To nobody's surprise, Hulda's hand was first into the air.

Hulda : Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative.

said Hulda, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook

Hulda: It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state-

Spurling: I didn't ask you for a biology lesson!

Hulda: S-Sorry.

Spurling sighed and continued with her lesson.

Spurling: The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?

Hulda's hand narrowly missed Luna's head as it shot up again.

Hulda: The cry of the Mandrake makes anyone who hears it go to sleep-

She answered promptly before being interrupted by the professor.

Spurling: Quiet! You've already answered two questions!

Spurling: Anyone else want to answer the question?

Another student raised their hand

Student: Um…, The cry of the Mandrake makes anyone who hears it go to sleep?

Spurling: Excellent.

Spurling applauded.

Spurling: Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young.

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Luna, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hulda meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.

Spurling: Everyone take a pair of earmuffs.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

Spurling: When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered,said Professor Spurling.

Spurling: When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on

Luna snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Spurling put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Luna let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth.

The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Spurling took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Spurling dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia.

Spurling: However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Sorry about the typos in the last part. I wrote it on my phone, So that tends to happen lol. I fixed all of them so it should be good now.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fortitude**

* * *

Class had ended and with it the irritation of being with Miss spurling. Luna still having the mandrake plant in her hand wandered the hallway for the short time she still had in between. She put her plant down next to the locker and rested for legs a bit. Her head turned to the right where she saw a familiar face. It was cynthia who was munching on a bar of cocoa.

Cynthia glanced at her and turned around in a hurry.

Luna: Cynthia, Wait!

Luna pleaded.

Cynthia: ….

Cynthia: What is it, Luna?

Luna: Can you at least hear me out before you give me the silent treatment?

Cynthia: What is there to "Hear out?" Luna. You lost my tomes and now I'm angry at you.

She explained.

Luna: Cynthia, I swear that I didn't lose the tomes, I just-

Cynthia: - You just what?

Luna: I don't know! I don't know what to say Cynthia! I may have lost the tomes or maybe they were stolen!

Luna shouted, shocking cynthia.

Luna: The point is that you are acting like such a Pompous Macron right now!

Cynthia: I'm acting like a Macron!? *Scoof* Luna you always think you're better than everyone else!

Luna: Do I?

Cynthia: I mean; just look at your hair!

Luna: What about my hair?

Cynthia: You dyed it, obviously?

Luna: ….?

Luna grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it to the forefront of her sight.

Luna: What the-

Her hair was colored gold!

Cynthia: Just because your parents let you have hair dye doesn't mean you have to show off to the rest of us! _Bitch…_.

At that moment Luna's mind wandered to the beginning of her last class, When Professor Spurling said:

[ A few moments ago…]

Spurling: Next, Luna Lacose.

She looked up from her clipboard.

Spurling: Trying to look like goldilocks Are we, Miss Lacose?

Luna: Umm…. No?

Spurling: It certainly seems that way. But whatever.

Thee professor remarked as she checked her clipboard.

[End]

Luna: Cynthia, I swear I didn't know about this!

Cynthia: How the heck do you not know about dyeing your own hair?

Luna: Because I didn't dye it!

Cynthia: Whatever. Are you done wasting my time?

Cynthia said as she shoved the cocoa bar in her mouth.

Luna: Cynthia, Why are you being so difficult? I just want us to be friends.

Cynthia: You know what would make us friends? You paying for those tomes.

Luna: …..

Cynthia: Goodbye.

With a huff and a puff, Cynthia was gone. She left luna feeling exasperated and confused, But not by her actions but by her observation.

Luna: (...How did my hair turn golden?)

Luna wondered…..

* * *

**Chapter 13: Alchemy,Daisy and Harper**

* * *

Luna's next class was Alchemic Studies. It was a basic class that focused on the mystic art of alchemy. Alchemy is an ancient practice shrouded in mystery and secrecy. Its practitioners mainly sought to turn lead into gold, a quest that has captured the imaginations of people for thousands of years. The main idea was to turn a "Base" Such as water on stone into something more complicated like an elixir or gold. Alchemy had to be one of the hardest things to study.

The teacher was Ms. Mayne. Her being from the middle class prevented her from taking the title of "Professor."

was a small woman with pink hair and green eyes. She could easily be mistaken for a child given the chance.

Mayne: Oh Lord! Look at the mess I've created….

She was organizing all the paper that had been placed on her desk. The teacher seemed very disorganized.

Mayne: O-Ok… While I get organized, You kids get together with your assigned partners!

She said.

Luna: Guess I have to get with harper again.

Luna's Alchemy partner was Harper Caspigian. He was apathetic boy with an unimaginative personality and negative thoughts. Harper was a Scrawny kid with green hair, blue eyes and a cowardly outlook on life. The boy had a stunned look about him, like not long ago he was blending with the peers he towered over. On gangly, thin limbs he had the stoop of one not accustomed to such altitude.

Luna: Harper, There you are!

Harper was sitting at his desk with his hand clutching his head in frustration.

Harper: Hey, Luna. *sigh*

Luna: Something got you down?

Harper: My existence.

Luna: Oh, Don't say things like that. You know there are plenty of options for people like you.

Harper was unfortunately born as a NMH or a non-magical human.

Harper: Like suicide?

Luna: Harper!

Harper: S-Sorry! L-Lets just get started ok?!

He wished. Luna shook her and took out her supplies - Water, A beaker, A rock and a bottle of liquidized crystals.

The teacher maybe instructed everyone on today's lesson.

Mayne: Your assignment for today is to make copper.

The teacher instructed.

Mayne: It is a bit advanced from the last concoction that we made but I think you all should be able to handle it!

Mayne: - Now remember the basics. Water, Stones, Magic and of course… Love.

Mayne: Now get started! I'll judge your finished products after 12 minutes.

She winked at her students.

Luna: Copper, that's simple enough.

Harper: Well I'll leave you to it, then.

Harper kicked up in his feet. He knew that luna would be doing most of the work. He can bend or mix the metals, so the job would be left up to luna.

Luna: What a raw deal for you.

Harper: sucks, right?

Luna: Hmph.

Luna ignored him and put the first ingredient in - Water. Next she put in the stones which slid to the bottom of the beaker.

Luna: (Making copper with only rocks and water….)

She pondered.

Luna: I don't think these liquidized crystals will be of any help…

Luna: - Maybe if I heat it up, It'll become a more modifiable state?

Luna tested her theory.

Luna: *El Diablo!

She cast a fire spell, which caused fire to come out of her left hand. This in turn; heated up the beaker which caused the stones and water inside to mix together into a harder material.

Luna: …. *tap* tap* tap*

Luna tapped the glass multiple times to see if it had transformed into copper.

Luna: Damn, It's still brittle.

Harper: … Try freezing it.

Luna: Hmm?

Harper: Freeze it. Trust me it'll work.

Without much options left, Luna shrugged and cast a freezing spell like Harper said.

Luna: Pagos Frest!

The inside of the beaker froze like a winter wonderland. Now all they had to do was wait for a couple of minutes.

\- Three minutes later-

After waiting a couple of minutes, She tapped the glass.

Luna: *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Luna: Copper, Yes!

She exclaimed.

Harper: I told you so.

Luna: Heh. How'd you know?

Harper: I didn't know, I just guessed.

He shrugged.

Luna: What a lad you are harper.

Luna complimented.

Mayne: Times up! I'll be coming around to see your finished products.

The teacher walked from table to table Judging the students finished products. Everyone seemed to Average rating from . She either said it was "Just ok" or "Passable" to most of her student s until she reached luna and harper's desk.

She first tapped the glass of the beaker, Holding it up. She looked impressed. She then smelled and licked the copper that was protruding out of the top and was even more impressed.

Mayne: Not brittle, Nor does it smell or taste like regular stone anymore. I have to say, You two did an excellent job. Gold marks for both of you.

Luna and Harper: Thank you, Miss.

The lesson ended on a good note for both of them. Signaling that two people from different backgrounds can get along.

* * *

The school day was over and the sun was gleaming over the academy as it prepared to set down for the night. Luna was sitting on the bench and overheard a couple of students talking about politics.

Student 1: Ugh. I can't believe they let beastmen and Toledo's how disgusting!

Student 2: I tell ya, It's the post modernists and the communal scum who are going to doom the republic…..

Student 1: "Equality" What a joke. The day that we have even single senate member be a third classer is the day I hang myself.

Luna: (Ugh, Idiots)

Not wanting to hear more, Luna got up and proceeded to the gate which led out of the school, where daisy was waiting for her.

Daisy: Senpai…!

She was wearing casual clothes as opposed to her school uniform.

Luna: Daisy, Were you-

Daisy: W-Woah! Senpai what did you do to your hair! You look gorgeous!

Daisy grabbed a lock of Luna's hair and began sniffing it.

Luna: H-Hey back off!

Luna reactively, pushed her away.

Daisy: Oh my god! You look like a princess!

Luna: I swear I'm not trying to be…

Daisy: …?

Luna: N-Nothing.

She relented.

Daisy: Anyway. What were you going to ask me?

Luna: were you skipping school again?

Daisy: Of course! Why get an education when you can drink Rabbit Espresso!

Luna: Daisy! You need to take school more seriously!

Daisy: Oh Senpai, ~ What's the harm in enjoying the fun things in life?

Luna: "Enjoying the fun things in life" is probably why you had to team up with us ok on the project in the first place!

Daisy: That was more of a reward than anything.

Daisy snorted.

Luna: You are incorrigible, you know that?

Daisy: -And you are sexy!

She took another sniff of luna's hair, Much to her dismay.

* * *

 **Author:** No, It didn't take me three weeks to write this. I lost all of pre-written parts because my labtop broke and I lost all my microsoft word files. Lesson learned, Always use google docs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reminiscence**

* * *

Once again, Luna went home. Her house seemed the same as before except for the dullness that seemed to perpetuate the place. She went up to her room, Immediately. Ignoring jupiter who was eating her food in the corner.

The stone she had found was still on her dresser, Ever the enigma.

Luna: Maybe I'll pawn this.

She said aloud as she laid down on her bed. Arlo was laying next to her bed; Luna rubbed his back as he slept peacefully.

Luna: Good grief, It must be hard to be of the lower class like Hulda and Harper. -And I thought Davidians like Daisy had it bad…

Luna: Then again, I remember a time when my mom thought I would be a NMH.

**[13 Years Earlier]**

Mage: I'm sorry ma'am but your daughter but might a NMH or a Non magical human for short.

Mother: Oh lord. Why might you say that, Mister?

Mage: She's 3 Years old and hasn't made any of the milestones for typical magical children. No Sparkles of her eyes , No flares from her hand, No nothing.

Mother: Oh goodness. That would be quite troublesome for our bloodline.

Mage: Indeed. If you want, We can _Take care of her._ She won't be of any trouble to you.

Mother: No,No. I'm sure my luna will be magical. Afterall; she has such an amazing Mother.

Luna: …

Mother: At least, she better be!

**[End]**

Luna: It was scary to even think of my fate, If I was non-magical. Luckily though, I hit all of milestones immediately after that.

Luna: ...With a little help of daily beatings by my mother…

She tried not to think of her mother who was by all means a complex figure in her life. One minute, luna's mother would be singing her praises and the next she would be lambasting luna for incompetence.

Luna: -and then there's beastmen. I remember that horrid time, I was with father at the mines.

**[8 years ago]**

The sound of drilling, Running mine carts and several trains were heard. The tunnels were as the arteries of the earth, blackened by the abuse of years. They went on and on into the black without and end in sight or possibility of sunlight, tracks to nowhere that lead only to the cold. Sawdust and Raw Minerals filled the air as rocks were being collected by the various workers of the mines.

Luna: Daddy, Is there a point to mines if we have alchemy?

Father: Yes, Dear. Some materials simply can't be made by using alchemy.

Luna: Oh, Ok.

The sound of a train, could be heard in the distance. It stopped just before the entrance of the mine and a man wearing a purple vest got off. Luna could barely hear their conversation

Worker: Sir! Several Mining cars have gotten stuck down Shaft #2!

Foreman: Dammit. Again?

Worker: I think we'll have to send someone down there. But it's a little unstable due to recent earthquakes.

Foreman: Bugger! Just send a few beastmen down there. No one will care if they get hurt.

Worker: Yes, sir.

The worker agreed.

Several minutes later, A small cavalcade of men were sent down in Trolley cart down the shaft. If it weren't for their tails and animal ears, They could easily be mistaken for men.

*BOOOM*

Suddenly There was a terrible rumble from deep in the belly of the earth that struck fear into every person there. Then the earth began to move as if it were a wave on the sea and mining and shaft beams which had been there for years broke apart, trapping their occupants to a grisly death by crushing.  
The Shaft had collapsed in on itself. Leaving all 30 of the men, dead.

Luna didn't understand what had happened at the time but, It was indeed horrific. Out of this shock luna felt herself feeling a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass, the hoarse howl of people, the rushing of men, the sudden gulf, the awful gulfing whirlpool of horror in the social life.

**[End]**

Luna: I have to wonder if those men would've died if they were upper class.

She thought.

Luna: Maybe I shouldn't think about that. Politics only makes me sad.

Luna went to sleep, Knowing the twisted fate of the hierarchy she lived in.  
What a cruel world it is.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Zarathustra Power**

* * *

**Zarathustra Market - Outskirts of Neo Endymion city - May 15th**

The outskirts of the city were considerably poorer than the inner city, But they contained many underappreciated spots like the Zarathustra market. It was a large confederation of merchants who sold obscure magical things. Though, Luna wasn't there to buy anything. She was going to sell the mysterious stone that appeared in her room. She didn't know where the mysterious stone had came from but she did not care.

Salesperson: Hey! Wanna buy some magical pillows! They'll give you some weird dreams!

Luna: No thanks.

She declined the weird offer.

Merchant: Hey hey, Pretty girl. What u need?

The merchant was a thick, chunky man with gray hair and black eyes. He had only one nostril as the other seemed to be cut open.

Luna: I'd like to sell something.

She put the golden stone in front of the merchant. It shimmered gloriously, catching the merchant's attention.

Merchant: Absolutely stunning! What kind of stone is this?

Luna: I don't know. I was hoping maybe you could tell me?

merchant: Well, Let's see what we are looking at.

The merchant pulled out his monocle and put the stone under his lens.

Merchant: Hmmm.

His monocle zoomed in on the stone.

Merchant: well. I can't seem to pinpoint what material this stone is made of.

Luna: Oh. Is it not valuable-

Merchant: No, it's valuable! Extremely so! Some noble will probably want to place this in a jewelry box.

Merchant: So on that end, I'll give you **50000** Goldhertz for the stone.

Luna: 50,000 Goldhertz?

That was quite a sum of money. It would about the same amount to buy 3 family sized houses in the richest upper-class neighborhood.

Merchant: So, what do you say? Do you accept?

Luna: I-

In that moment it felt like something was nudging at her hand.

Luna looked down at the stone. It's glimmering light shined in her eyes and created a spark. Her own reflection shown on the front of the golden stone and her eyes reflected back onto the stone. It was almost as if the stone was speaking to her, Telling her "Not to sell me."

Luna: No… I can't sell it.

Merchant: Hmm? Really?

Luna: For some reason, I just can't part with this stone.

Merchant: Oh? Why not?

Luna: I do not know… i just got ut and it has no sentimental value to me. But for some reason I feel that I can't give it up.

Merchant: Ah, Well. If your not going to sell guess I can't force you…

The merchant sighed and put away his monocle.

Luna: Bye then.

Merchant: Farewell.

Luna left the market with the power stone in hand. She didn't know why she couldn't give up the stone. Perhaps it was fate or maybe destiny that she kept the power stone! But in any case, The stone was safe with luna.

* * *

Merchant: …

Merchant: Damn… I can't believe that someone would turn down 50000 Goldhertz.

Merchant: Looks like i'm gonna have to report _**to her…**_

The merchant grabbed his rotary phone which under his stand.

Merchant: Milord. I've located the Power Stone.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Strike of the Lancers**

* * *

**Lacose Mansion**

Luna had arrived home after walking for about 4 hours. She didn't trust the train system due to the fact it was ran by a goblin. It was now 8 o'clock and about 35% of the city was sleeping while the others were still in the cog of the republic's working machine. The sky was completely dark and full of spheroids of plasma also known as stars.

The power stone was still in luna's grasp and beaming brightly. She didn't know what to do with it.

*creek*

She opened the mansion door. The mansion was dark as it was late at night and luna could barely see anything. The only thing that was light up was the gold portrait of her family on the family room wall. As she walked in she realized that Arlo and Jupiter were nowhere to be found.

Luna: Arlo, Jupiter? *Whistle* *Whistle*

She tried to whistle for them, But it was to no avail and they didn't reply.

She thought it was strange but it wasn't for time Jupiter or Arlo disappeared.

Luna: ... Strange. Maybe They're in the basement or something?

Luna: *yawn* I'll check the morning I guess.

She ignored it and climbed up the towers she called "stairs". Each step made her more tired and tired, Her eyes Could barely stay awake for her to watch where she was going And every step felt like a journey to the west.

Luna: why Am I so tired... All of a sudden?

She asked herself,

*Clip* After a bit of struggle and almost breaking her hymen she made it to the top of her stairs. Luna felt a bit of victory in her stride to the top of the stairs even though it was really a mundane task.

Her room lay to the side where she went in.

Luna: What the hell?

Her room was a pure mess. Her bedsheets were on the floor, her pillows had been slashed open and their feathers were on the ground. Her dresser had been tipped over revealing all her shirts, pants and other garments and to top it all off her mirror had been completely broken leaving glass on the floor.

Luna: H-How ... Why?

Luna: (Did someone break in?)

So many thoughts and feelings Rushed through her head. How could someone violate her room like this? Did they steal anything? Luna had Fear in her heart, she walked over her room to inspect the damage. Stacks of paper from her journal lay on the ground. But there was one that was oddly colored, instead of a white paper it was purple and blue

Luna: What's this?

She picked it up, I had erratic writing on it and had a Blood smear. Luna nervous and scared began to read the note.

It read:

{We know who you are, luna lacose. We also know that you are in posession of the legendary item - **The Power stone**. If you do not comply you will face the fate of your pets. Come to the designated coordinates at once.}

Luna: oh god...

Arlo and Jupiter being taken made Luna's heart sink and she nearly almost fainted from the shock. then she reread the last line and got even more frightening.

Luna: Envelope?

Behind the note was a thick envelope with two bumps in the middle.

Luna: (...I shouldn't open this but I think I must.)

She curiously Tore the letter open and something brown and yellow fell out of the letter. A red substance soon came after, filling the floor with its presence.

Luna: No…!

Arlo's left paw and Jupiter Right ear lay on the floor.

* * *

Luna: *shuddering*

After discovering Jupiter's ear and Arlo's left paw sliced off, she had ran out of her room and out of the mansion and consolidated herself on the porch. It was a gruesome scene almost like something from a horror novel.

It had disturbed her deeply and she was in a sitting position on her porch. Her hair was ruffled and face was muddled.

Luna: W-Who would do this? I don't understand!

Holding both of her pets limbs in her hands, Luna could not help but feel a sense of dread.

Luna: T-T-The Lancers? W-What could they want with me?

Luna had heard about the lancers before in the republic's newspaper, but she just thought that they were just made up propaganda. But now there was no doubt they were real. What could they want with the stone?

Luna: …. What did they mean by the power stone? Could it be this thing?

She looked at the stone once more.

Luna: Maybe this stone is important to them somehow?

Her fear turned into idiosyncrasy as she grasped the stone. She also noticed that her hair was still golden even after a couple of days had passed since she had found it.

Luna: Regardless, What should I do…?

The answer had lied inside of the power stone, Which once again shined in front of her. She looked and gazed into its glory. The power stone was telling her to "Fight." It was not time to lie down and let your animal friends die. You had to fight back against the darkness, No matter what it was.

Luna: If I falter now, I won't be able to face the trials in the future!

Her heart felt a burning passion as she stood up with her fist in the air. Luna set out to where the lancers were, She needed to save her animal friends and stop the lancers!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Threat**

* * *

Luna ran to the sight that was listed on the note. The Night sky was looming over the republic's capital and the moon was now visible. The moon in this world was always a crescent moon, Not because of the planet's rotation but because of the fact that a part of the moon was missing. It created an interesting sight for the citizens of the realm.

Luna: *Huff Huff* Gods, I really should work out more.

Luna was running to the sight that was planted on the note. Her feet could barely keep up with her body as she ran.

Luna: ….!

Lancer: Ouch…!

She ran into someone, who fell down cartoonishly.

Luna: Sorry!

Lancer: You know, You should really watch where you're going-

Lancer: Oh. It's you!

It was the same guy from the foreign restaurant. She recognized his red hair and pure white outfit.

Jin: I'm so happy to see you again! I really wanted to talk with you again!

Luna: -I'm sorry, I'm really have to be somewhere else right now!

Jin: Oh? Then can we at least exchange numbers~

He winked.

Luna: O-Oh. Sure.

Luna blushed and quickly pulled out her notepad. She wrote her nine digit number on the small sheet of paper and tore it off.

Luna: Here ya go! Bye!

She zoomed off in the other direction, Leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Jin: I don't know why. - But I feel like we were fated to meet each other…

* * *

**-Parking lot - East side of the city**

The coordinates on the letter told Luna to go ( -5.6777.4 and 4.5556.)

The longitude and latitude of the coordinates lead her to a parking lot on the east side of the city. It was 10 o'clock pm and it was dark and damp in the lot of parking. The moon shined over the parking lot and owls and bats lurked looking for mates. The parking lot itself was dense and full of cars.

Luna: I'm here ... But there's no one around...

Luna had walked the whole way without taking the train express and her feet were tired and her chest hurt a bit.

Luna: Hello ...? Is anyone here.

Her voice echoed through the desolate lot. It appeared as if no one was there ... Or were they?

Voice: L….U….N….A

A voice slowly and ominously said her name from the shadows.

Luna: Ah-!

A thick fog mist made of darkness surrounding the parking lot. The room became a purple aftertone.

*Beep Beep BEEP*

All the cars in the room alarms started to go off as the dark and stank mist shrouds the floor.

The mist finally circled onto the other side of the room, every second it formed and formed into a shape ...

Luna: what is happening?

*bubbling sounds*

The mist dissipated around the room and from it's spot in the back of the room Formed a cloaked individual. There face was hidden by a hood and the rest of there body was too

They were covered in all-black and wearing a cresent of their chest, speaking of it.

Luna: Wh-wh-wh-wh who are you?

She stammered out.

Lancer: …

Luna: answer me, Dammit!

Lancer: ... Luna Lacose...

The figure spoke, it had a calm and serenaded voice. It was clearly a woman's voice.

Luna: ?

Lancer: you have been approached by the Lancers to make an offer ...

Luna: offer?

Lancer: I come on behalf of our leader ... The Masked Queen

Luna: T-The Masked Queen...?

Luna got terrified and concupsient after hearing that name. The masked Queen was the leader of the Lancers and was well known to be brutal and very carnal.

Luna:W-What would she want with me?

The cloaked lady walked The lady offered her hand...

Lancer: Simple. All she wants is the power stone.

Luna smacked her hand away aggressively.

Luna: What? No!

Lancer: Our leader knew you'd say something like that. So that's why she prepared a bargaining chip.

The mist climaxed around the side of the cloaked woman revealing a shocking revelation.

Luna: Arlo and Jupiter!

Arlo and Jupiter were chained up inside a black metal cage.

Arlo's left paw was cut cleanly off and all that remained was a stump of a former body part. He was laying down in a slumped position, while he was still alive, he was half the dog he used to be!

Jupiter was the same, her right ear had been clearly cut off and all that remained were chunks of her ear. She was still alive but half the cat she used to be!

Luna: oh god…! Why would you do this!

Lancer: Just be grateful we did not kill them.

Lancer: Now ill ask you again! Give us the power stone or we kill them.

Luna: …

Luna was at a loss for words.

How could she answer to something like that? She cared about her pets but she didnt want to join a evil organization.

Lancer: Give me the power stone!

The lady offered out her hand seductively.

Lancer: Give me the power stone

She did it again.

Luna: ….. Never!

She smacked away the cloaked lady's hand and pushed her away. Luna had the burning fire in her from before.

Lancer: I don't want to take it by force, But I will if need be.

The lancer's hand sparkled with the power of magic. A small flame appeared in her palm as she looked at luna menacingly.

Lancer: I'll ask you one more time. Give me the power stone.

The small bit of courage luna had left bubbled inside of her, She was going to make a stand here no matter what.

Luna: I can't let you have this! I can't explain why! I just can't part with it.

Lancer: Then prepare to die.

The two witches would soon be in a fight for life and death.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Magical Fight**

* * *

The air got tense as the two ladies prepared for their magical fight. It wasn't going to be a fist-fight. - It was going to be a battle between two magic users.

Lancer: You will die! Septorori Flamus Remus!

The lancer cast a fire-spell which shot from her hands. The flames spread quickly throughout the air and hurdled towards luna.

Luna: Aie!

Luna quickly dodged out of the way, while the flames settled down and burned on the pavement.

Luna: (W-Woah! This lady is serious about killing me! Is she really doing this because of a stone!?)

She thought.

Luna: Come, **Fortius**!

Luna called out to the other dimension and summoned beast answered her call! It was a rock-like being with No eyes and a gaping mouth. It could best be described as a living wall.

Lancer: Flamus Remus!

She cast the same spell again and it flew across the room. This time though, it was deflected by the body of fortius.

Fortius: *Rock Sounds*

Lancer: Summoning monsters, Are we? Well two can play that game! Come forth Furetto!

*ROARRRRRRR* a mighty roar could be heard as something had materialized from her summoning sphere. In the inky blackness of the fog lay a savage Beast. His teeth, eerily incandescent, emitted a strange blue glow and were as sharp as a fine diamond sword. His skin was mostly scar tissue and he shivered in the early fall breeze. What fur there had been was tufty and thin, providing no protection to the elements at all.

Luna: What the- Heck! I've never seen a beast like that before!

Luna had read all of the compendiums on monsters and not one of them had mentioned a monster called "Furetto." Nor had one ever been seen or described.

Lancer: It's not something you would normally find in this dimension, of course!

Luna: This dimension…?

Lancer: There are creatures beyond this dimension that not even the compendium makers would know about.

Luna: …?

Lancer: Ah, Perhaps I've said too much.

THe lancer relented.

Lancer: Ah Well. Die!

The Beast charged at a speed which could not be described. It quickly charged at her and bore it's claws

Luna: Fortius!

Fortius jumped in the way of the attack and got clawed across it's own body, causing it to be defeated.

Lancer: What an interesting move. Sacrificing your own monster to save yourself.

Luna: That's not what I was doing. I was trying to-

Lancer: Sure it wasn't. You know you and the masked queen aren't as different as you would have us believe.

Luna: I'm amazed at how you can mouth-off in the middle of a fight.

Lancer: -But it is true! You and her are so similar!

Luna: ….

Lancer: You both are very passionate about magic, You both are sexy as hell and Both of you have an artifact.

Luna: Artifact?

Lancer: Oof. I've said too much again.

She relented.

Luna: Maybe you should keep your mouth shut and start fighting again?

Lancer: You're a snarky little bitch, You know that? -but I am deadly serious about you joining us.

Luna: …?

Lancer: I've been observing you over these past few weeks and I have seen your impressive magical skills. We could use someone with your skills on our side.

Luna: Are you kidding me? Why would I join an organization that tortured and maimed my pets?

Lancer: You shouldn't think of minuscule things like that! Think about the big picture!

Lancer: -Listen, I know you think that the republic is Corrupt,Sexist,Racist and borderline fascist, and So do we! -And we want to change that. why not join the revolution?

Luna: Because, I believe in changing the republic by working with the system.-Not by violently overthrowing it.

Lancer: *Tsk* *Tsk* *Tsk* It looks like you'll have to learn the hard way.

The lancer snarkily wagged her finger and petted the beast in front of her. It was time for a mauling that no one else had seen before.

Lancer: Now, Furetto! Maul her to nothing!

The furry beast launched itself at luna. It's claws sharpened and it's eyes focused on her. As it approached she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

*AHHHHHHHHHH*  
The beast slashed luna's chest causing blood to spurt out of her crevices. As the life fluid drained out of her in it's garish red, her skin took on the pallor of a corpse. Her stomach felt sick and then one by one she lost control of her limbs until finally her head slumped. She could still hear, but she could control none of her body. Then, like a ghost, she slipped into a coma with death not far away.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Power of the Stone**

* * *

All hope seemed lost as Luna's situation got more dire and Desperate. Luna had fallen to the ground and was losing consciousness. Everything was going dark as more dark mist began to shroud in the inert darkness. As the light began to leave Luna's eyes she heard one final voice in her mind.  
One final voice of Faith  
One final voice of Destiny  
One final voice of Hope

Voice: L...U...N….A

Luna: (…. Huh…?)

Voice: Don't….. Give….. Up….

Luna: It's the same voice from before….

She Realized that she had heard it before when she had entered the parking lot in the first place.

Luna: Who are you?

Voice: I can't… Tell you… Just yet.

Luna: Huh?

Voice: You Must listen to what I have to say.

Luna: But-

She was cut off by the voice.

Voice: I've given you….. something special. The Power stone.

Luna: (!) So you were the one who gave me this stone.

Voice: Yes. The power stone is a powerful artifact that can amplify the magic of it's controller.

Luna: Amplify…?

Voice: Affirmative. It can make any spells or monsters you summon even more powerful than before!

The Voice exclaimed.

Luna: -But wait! How exactly do I even use the power stone?

Voice: You are already using it. It is within your heart and has accepted you as its own master. You just have to believe in it also.

Luna: What does that even mean…?

Voice: I'm sorry, luna. I must be going.

Luna: Wait! Come back! I have so many questions!?

Voice: I'm sorry but I cannot answer them all now. Goodbye.

Luna: Please-

Luna called out but it was too late. The voice disappeared from her mind and entered the void known as consciousness.

Luna: ….!

Luna felt herself beginning to wake up as well.

* * *

The light from the parking lot began to shine in her eyes as she regained her grip on reality.  
She could now move her legs and the rest of her body parts and with her strong will ,She got up and dusted herself off. Her body was still bruised and still under shock, but at the very least she could stand.

Lancer: You…. How did you survive that attack?

Luna: …

Luna did not answer.

Lancer: It doesn't matter, You won't survive this next one! Contortus Flamus Remus!

The lancer's hand began to light up with fire and formed into a fireball. She had a serious aire of murder within her as she threw the fireball at luna.

*Woosh!*

The fireball curved several times before hitting luna.

*BOOM*  
An explosion rang out and a large cloud of smoke formed at the area which luna was standing. It looked like luna was dead to the naked eye, which is what the lancer thought immediately afterwards.

Lancer: A-Ha! I have done it! The power stone will be claimed for the lancers!

The lancer began to cackle. She began to relish in her victory.

Lancer: The masked queen will be so happy… Maybe she'll even give me a reward!

She chanted.

Luna: Are you sure about that?

Lancer: What?

Out of the smoke, luna's silhouette could be seen. A shining radiant light was coming from the top of her body.

*Woosh*  
The smoke cleared and the full image revealed itself to the lancer. Her hair was sparkling a golden hair color with several ancient beads that had morphed into her strands of hair. She had a serious look on her face, one that signified the end of this struggle.

Lancer: You! What happened to you! You look so different…

Luna: The Power stone….

Lancer: ...Huh?

Luna: The Power stone has accepted me. I'm worthy of its power!

Lancer: Impossible! The power stone can only be wielded by-

Luna: Enough! It's over for you. Just Surrender.

Lancer: Surrender?

The lancer began to cackle maniacally.

Lancer: Surrender is not in my vocabulary!

She remarked with an evil determination.

Lancer: Furetto! Kill her for good! Savage Slash!

The beast once again, lunged at luna. It's fangs and claws sharpened. The look of hard bloodlust was imprinted onto its own animal face. Luna remained unfazed and stood her ground as the beast charged towards her.

*Chink*

ROAR!

The beast's claws sank into the flesh of luna.

Lancer: Yes! Die!

Furetto: ROAR?

But instead of a bloody mess like last time, something else entirely different happened.

Furetto: _**ROARRRRRRRRRRRREE**_!?

The beast cried out in pain as its own claws began to melt into puss and goo.

Lancer: W-W-What?

Luna: I warned you.

The beast's whole body soon began to dissolve with the torso, The legs, The neck and head turning into a fine gooey paste that melted onto the road beneath them.

Lancer: NANI? HOW?

Luna: -Before you attacked me, I cast an acid spell on myself. This spell turned my body into a living acid pool. Anything that touches me melts like ice cream.

Lancer: B-B-But an Acid spell takes like 30 minutes to successfully cast! You couldn't have!

Lancer: -And even if you could, Furetto should have been able to withstand such a thing!

Luna: You're quite simple-minded aren't you?

Lancer: ….?

Luna: What I just did is the magnificence of the power stone. The power stone allows me to cast spells almost as soon as I think them. It also magnifies the power of any of my monsters or spells times 5!

Lancer: N-No! This cannot be!Only a select few can wield The Power stone!

Luna: It Looks like I'm one of them. One of the chosen few...

Luna began to slowly walk towards the lancer.

Lancer: No…!

Lancer: You! Stay back!

Luna: ….

Lancer: Stay back, I say!

Luna: Never!

Lancer: Flamus Remus!

A fireball shot out from her hand. It hit luna square in the face. Alas, the fireball completely reflected off of her body.

Lancer: Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

The lancer began to fidget uncontrollably. Her face turned to that of sheer terror as she looked at luna like she was some sort of monster!

Lancer: S-Septoris Ferum!

A dark portal appeared behind the lancer. The portal seemed to lead into somewhere that could not be seen with human eyes. She scantily ran into it like a frightened child, leaving luna alone.

* * *

**Chapter 20: One Day, Under the Moon**

* * *

Luna: Haa…. Haa...Haa…

The power stone relinquished its grip on luna. Her breathing had become erratic and her chest hurt from the massive boost in power she had gotten. was not suitable for her body. The golden hair which once coated her head turned back to its original silver color. She could feel herself turning back to normal and several of her wounds were healed.

Luna: Whoever Gave me this stone. Thank you.

*Snap*

Arlo and Jupiter's cage opened up. Jupiter rushed over to Luna jumping into her arms.

Jupiter: *Meow*

Luna: Awwww…! I missed you too!

Jupiter: *PURRRRRRR*

Jupiter began licking Luna's breasts. It made her blush and put Jupiter down.

Luna: ahaha…. That's enough girl.

Arlo: *Woof*

Arlo hopped over to Luna, But with only three paws it was very difficult.

Luna observed the two of them. They both seemed fine and had no sustaining injuries. They both acted the same, It was like nothing had happened to them at all.

Luna: Oh Arlo… I wish would've been there to protect you from these monsters.

Arlo: *Whimper*

He snuggled up against Luna…. Luna snuggled back with heartbeats met and she resonated with the distraught that something so torturous could happen to someone she knew, even a pet. Some people in this world, truly are evil.

* * *

**Luna's Mansion**

After dealing with the threat of the Lancers she had returned home with her two loyal pets. She had been cautious not to go on the republic express train. Due to the danger of another attack of the lancers.

She had still had a lot of questions. For one, the lancers motive made no sense - Why exactly would they want the power stone. Secondly, Who are the lancers? Who's the masked queen?

She was in her foyer, patching up Arlo and Jupiter one last time.

Luna: And there you go! Nice and new!

Luna wrapped the final bandage around Arlo's leg. It was only a patch up to stop the bleeding and possible infection.

Arlo: *Woof~?

He ruffed in affection. She patted his head back.

Luna: Thanks, boy. I'll take you two to the vet in the morning... I have to think about something first though...

Jupiter: *meowww*

Jupiter rubbed her face against Luna's leg.

Luna: Don't worry... I'll be back!

From the foyer, She walked outside to her koi pond which was even more beautiful at night.

The moonlight shined just right in the pond and garden making it into a great heaven for animals and plants alike. The koi under the light looked like gods/goddesses as it revealed their majestic colors.

Instead of looking at her beautiful pond, Her attention was on the stone in her hand.

Luna: *Cough* How can this stone be so powerful!? I don't think any alchemist could've made this thing.

She observed.

Luna: Although, It does wear down my stamina…. I thought I was going to faint afterward.

Luna: -And that woman, She mentioned the masked queen…? Who exactly is she? -And what does she want with the power stone?

Luna: *Sigh* So many questions and not enough answers!

?: What questions?

Luna: A-ahhhh!

Luna lost her balance and tipped over into the koi pond causing a huge splash. Her hope had lost her balance.

Luna Had fallen back after hearing a voice behind her. She splashed into the koi pond which had caused water to expunge everywhere.

The water had close lined and splashed all around the garden. It hit several plants and garden animals and had caused a huge mess.

Luna: Ugh...

She climbed out of the pond, it was shallow so she didn't drown thankfully. But she was covered in algae and koi-food, Her body was soaked, her clothes became transparent and see-through causing her to blush as she got out.

The figure who surprised her was also soaked. His clothes were see-through revealing his nice well-built midriff.

?: Oh dear. This was my new broach.

Luna: God! Who do you think you are sneaking up on a lady like that! You perv-

She suddenly stopped with her rambling when she saw who it was.

Luna: (!)

Jin: Sorry about that Ms. Lacose!

Luna: N-No! I'm Sorry! I didn't realize it was you...! I thought you were a pervert or something...

Jin: What do you mean?

He asked

Luna: Heh, er nothing. But anyway... What did you come here for?

Jin: I came here to see you.

Luna: H-Huh…?

She blushed.

Jin: No need to get embarrassed! I'm just intrigued by you.

Luna: Y-You are intrigued by me?

Jin: Of course! I mean you took an interest in me at the restaurant, remember?

Luna: Heh. I kind of did, Didn't I?

Luna smirked a hearty grin as jin looked down at the pond.

Jin: What kind of fish are these? I've never seen then before!

Luna: Koi. They are a type of fish from the far eastern continents.

Jin: I see. How did you come to possess such majestic animals,

Jin asked.

Luna: I saw them at the 256 world's fair and immediately fell in love. I practically begged my father to buy them for me.

Jin: haha. Daddy's girls are we?

Luna: N-Not really.

She blushed and looked away.

Jin: Can I ask you something?

Luna: What is it?

Jin: Can I just sit here and admire the moonlight with you?

Luna: O-Of course!

She blushed at the suggestion. For the first time in a while, luna truly felt happy.

Jin sat down in one of the many garden chairs and looked up the moon, Luna did the same although she was flustered. The moonlight glistened with the power of music and hope which invigorated it and created a sense of friendship and a new dawn and Hope for the future.

She blushed at the suggestion. For the first time in a while, luna truly felt happy.

**End Of Act 2**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Act 3 - Daisy of Dukes**

* * *

**Neo Endymion - Midtown - May 17th 2060**

Daisy: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiii~ Wait up!

Luna: *Sigh*

It was another busy day in Neo Endymion city. Cars,buses trains planes and even boats could be heard all around the city. The sunrise blasted cool but temperate spring Air all over the premises. The scent of new construction also permeated the Skies and earth as a renovation project was happening In the Northwest of the city.

Although People we're still terrified of the shadowmancers, The fear had mostly subsided due to the excitement of the new renovation projection happening in the north. -But regardless it was still a time to be alive, as Luna demonstrated by walking down the streets of neo Endymion with passion.

Luna: I can never get away from you, Can I Daisy?

Daisy: Nope~ I'll follow you to the ends of the earth! Until I die!

Luna: Ugh. Can you at Least tell me that you rested and tried to heal your leg?

Daisy: Well…. Sort of.

She moaned.

Daisy: I no longer feel pain when I walk with my leg…. Unfortunately.

Luna: That's good. I was really starting to worry.

Daisy: You were worrying about me? Ahhhhh! Senpai I knew you loved me!

Luna: No.

It got silent for a few seconds.

Daisy: Well, I don't need you to love me anymore senpai! I have a boyfriend!

Luna: … Seriously?

Daisy: Yup! His name is **Jericho**.

Luna: Yeah, Ok. Is this boyfriend of yours a figment of your imagination or have you been eating out of the garbage again?

Daisy: It's true! We even went on a date and everything?

Luna: A date?date!?

Daisy: hehe! Yup! I even got proof!

Daisy lifted up her skirt.

Luna: W-What are you doing?

Daisy: I keep every one of my momentos in my panties for safekeeping!

Luna: (Don't ask why….)

Daisy: Here it is!

Daisy pulled out a photo from her undergarments. She graciously handed luna the photo, who greeted it with skepticism.

The photo depicted daisy with a short haired boy standing in front of a "Love tester" Machine.

The machine reading "Burning Love." as they touched it.

Luna: *Pssh* You could've gotten any boy to do that.

Daisy: Oh Come on! Is it really unbelievable that a boy would want to date me?

Luna: I find your whole existence to be "Unbelievable."

She laughed.

Although Daisy was a bit of a nuisance Luna could not bare to be without her as she is the reason why She got through her first shadowmancer encounter. They Both walked a Bit more further, They we're soon at the heart of the city. As they were walking Daisy looked at Luna's face in endearment but soon it turned to noticed a couple of scratches and bruises. She Planted herself directly In front of Luna; Stopping their walk.

Daisy: Senpai, what Happened to your face?

Daisy asked changing the subject. She noticed Luna scratches and bruises from her battle with kaori.

Luna: Well I…. Uh…

She didn't know how to explain.

Daisy: Wait a minute! S-Senpai. Don't tell me…. You're a Masochist now too?

Luna: What? No!

Daisy: I knew it! I should've that from the beginning! It makes perfect sense!

Luna: N-No it doesn't!

Daisy: Heheeee! I bet that blue haired - guy is your Dominant huh!

Luna: No! Daisy im not a masochist! And besides I don't even Like him….

Daisy: Sure ya don't. Is that why you met with him on friday night?

Luna's eyes opened.

Luna: H-How do you know that?

Daisy: Heehee.

Luna: Don't 'hehe' me! Answer me!

Daisy: Well….. I was sort of watching you….

She mumbled the last part

Luna: what!?

Daisy: I just like watching you sleep! Your so cute when you snore and drool and-

Luna: Daisy! What the hell?

Daisy: sorry! You're so cute when you sleep!

Luna: That's no excuse to creep on me!

Daisy: Eheheh….

She awkwardly laughed like never-before.

Luna: I swear if you weren't a masochist I would punch you so hard right now!

Daisy: Can you do it anyway? Please!

Luna: No.

Daisy: :(

Luna: How'd you even get in?

Daisy: I just Climbed the gate. It was very easy….

Luna: Knew I should've increased security

She whispered to herself.

Luna: Wait? You weren't listening on us where you?

Daisy: Nah. I couldn't hear anything from where I was. But I did see all the cute moments

Daisy: Anyway, Senpai what were you two talking about hmm?

Luna: N-Nothing! He just wanted to learn more about me.

Luna insisted. Daisy whistled back in a teasing manner.

Daisy: Sure you did ~ I bet you two did some 'Naughty' Stuff after you talked…

Luna: N-No we did nothing of the sort!

Luna tried to change the subject. She noticed that they had arrived at their academy

Luna: L-Look we're already here!

They looked into the distance and their academy.

In front of them lay the glorious endymion city academy… The academy wasn't all that big itself as it was separated into multiple buildings for the different grade levels and specific classes and majors. In this way the campus itself covered a ginormous area (Approximately 40 acres of land). Although there was a sort of 'Main' Building. Which they were standing in front of.

It was colored red blue green and Yellow to symbolize the different classes.  
Red was for Freshmen/ Class 9  
Green was for Sophomores/ Class 10  
Yellow was for Juniors/ Class 11  
Blue was for Seniors/ Class 12

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience. Soon the bells ring and mostly everyone runs except an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox.

Luna: Well I guess this is where we split hairs, Daisy.

Luna said.

Daisy: Aw. I was having so much fun teasing you.

Luna: whatever. I wasn't phased.

Daisy: Sure ya weren't .

Daisy: Although, I wish that we didn't have to separate during school hours… I want to be with you during all hours of the day! Curse my one year age difference.

Luna: (Bless her one year age difference.)

She thought.

Daisy: Not only that but I don't get to see Tsundere Cynthia!

Luna: She's not that tsundere….. and now that you mention it I have not seen Cynthia All morning.

Daisy: Weird. We usually meet up at the train station after she gets off the Kaiba express (Choo Choo!)

Luna: It is strange. She's not usually the type to miss her ride.

Daisy: Hehe. Maybe she had a 'booty call'.

Luna: …

Daisy: I can Imagine it now! Instead of catching her train to school Cynthia goes into a dark alley with a boy, Unzips her pants. Takes off her coat, gets on her knees and-

Luna: Bye Daisy!

Luna sped-walk away from Daisy as fast as she could. Daisy was left there newfounded with perversion.

Daisy: S-Senpai!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Hamston of Cynthia**

* * *

**Domino city Academy - Classroom - 11G**

Luna and Daisy had gone there separate ways, as Daisy was a 10th grademan and Luna was a 11th grademan; Because of That they had classes in different had entered her Designated sector and went to her first-Period class which was history and her favorite subject! She didn't like history per say, she Liked her professor - Edwin Manfried. He was kind and made the subject matter interesting.

He stood at his desk in front of the classroom with a stern but slick look on his face while saying his lecture.

Manfried: in the year -1 B.L, Lukyan the 15th king of the luke dynasty died without an Heir. He named his close friend and general - Barnabas the successor to the throne.

Classmate: Is that why the year chronology restarted?

Manfried: Yes. B.L are the years when the luke Dynasty were ruling the republic and A.L are the current years when the Barnabas Dynasty is ruling.

Luna: What Do B.L and A.L stand for?

Manfried: Before Luke and After Luke. Quite the Unoriginal naming convention isn't it?

Class: *Laughing*

The whole class laughed at this remark. It was Manfried's signature humor and was indicative of his nature and principles.

Manfried: After Barnabas Took power, He brought about great change to the republic-

*Creek*  
His lecture was interrupted by the classroom door opening.

The person rushes in panting and huffing like they had been through alot. They had a curvy but familiar figure, There lab coat and silky white hair stood it.

Manfried: Ah. Miss Hamston, Nice of you to join us.

Class: *giggle*

The class giggled and whispered at Cynthia's tardiness. She stood up straight and just walked to her seat, without minding the laughing. Her desk was right next to Luna. And as Manfried continues with his lesson they began to talk.

Luna: Jeez Cynthia. Are you alright you look a bit…. Disturbed.

Cynthia: No! I'm not alright! Luna…. I - I was attacked by a lancer!

Luna: What? Really? Are you okay!

Luna asked concerned. Cynthia just shuddered in response

Cynthia: I think so….. I just have a few scratches and scrapes.

Luna: what happened?

Cynthia:*Shudders* it was so creepy…. I was walking to the subway to take the kaiba express and then…. A bunch of shadowy mist started to appear around me.

Luna: …..

Luna paused.

It sounded eerily similar to what had been to her.

Cynthia: I heard a voice in the distance laughing and then, right in front of me a person in a cloak appeared!

Cynthia: T-T-They Began to fire spells at me. Only one of them hit me But it didn't seem to do anything.

Luna: Gosh! I take it that you Escaped?

Cynthia: Y-Yeah. I ran away as fast as I could!

Luna: Good god! I'm glad You're okay, Cynthia.

Luna playfully tapped Cynthia on the arm.

Cynthia blushed and looked forward.

Cynthia: Mmph. You weirdo…

Luna: Did the lancer say anything?

Cynthia: She only said: " The causality of one should not be avoided due to another."

Luna: …

Luna paused for a moment.

Luna: What does that even mean?

Cynthia: I don't know….

Cynthia replied with a petrified face.

Luna: Well anyway. I Wasn't going to tell you or Daisy this because I didn't want to worry you guys But…. I was also attacked by a Lancer.

Cynthia: What?

Luna: It happened friday… and-

Luna told Cynthia all about her experience with the Lancers and how they wanted her to join her cause, and the Lancers queen infatuation with Luna.

Cynthia: God. Your experience sounds 10 times as bad as mine! Why did they attack you?

Luna: Ah, Um….

Luna thought about it for a second. She didn't want to tell cynthia about the power stone because of its alluring temptation. - and she wasn't even sure cynthia would believe her even if she told her about it.

Luna I don't know…..

Cynthia: Well, If I were you I'd just avoid going outside unless you have to. The Lancers only seem to attack in metropolitan areas anyway.

Luna: Noted.

It was terrifying to luna that the lancers would go after one of her friends. The world was becoming a dangerous place, In which only the friendless could survive.

Regardless, She turned back to Manfried's lecture.

Manfried: In the end though, Barnabas expanded the republic began the integration of the staekolan people.

He said.

Manfried: And that's the end of my Lecture. I hope your were all paying attention there'll be a test on wednesday about this.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of an era of Learning.

Manfried: You are all Dismissed.

Luna and Cynthia got up from there seats and went outside to their new hope.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Hulda,Forgiveness and Lunch**

* * *

Luna and Cynthia were walking to the lunch room. It was around that time, where the school served and while it was not mandatory for them to go, They were still hungry women and had to eat.

Luna: So I take it that I'm forgiven? For the times?

Cynthia: Y-Yeah. Water under the bridge.

She Affirmed.

Luna: I'm glad. You're one of my closest friends and I hated seeing us fight like that.

Cynthia: Yeah, Me too. I wouldn't sacrifice one our friendship for some stupid tomes.

Luna: Aw,Come here.

Luna assailed forward and hugged cynthia.

Cynthia: H-Hey!

Cynthia awkwardly tried to pull away but she eventually gave up and embraced the hug.

Cynthia: You are so weird, Luna.

She said as the two bonded.

Cynthia: **Grrr**

Her stomach growled.

Cynthia: Can you please let go, I'm hungry.

Luna: Alright,Alright. I know not to get between you and food.

Luna joked and poked cynthia's round belly.

Cynthia: Grr. I swear I'm going to lose weight one day and show you all!

Cynthia swore as she walked into the lunch room. Luna on the other knew that cynthia meant well, but she would never truly change.

* * *

The lunch room was a large room; to say the least. It was colored red and black like the colors of the republic's flag. There were multiple counters on the back end of the room with long lines of students waiting for some scrumptious food. On both the tables and counters were the crescent of the chef's corp, which was a branch of the army which also did civilian activities such as this.

Luna sat at her own table. She had managed to get in line first before anyone else.

Cynthia: Ah! The sweet smell of food.

Cynthia's carried a large plate of food to the table. She had Yams, Bizard bird meat, Paneas, Cake and a loose strand leaf of lettuce on her plate.

Luna: Didn't you say you were going to lose weight?

Cynthia: Well, Yeah. The keyword there is "Going." Till then, I'm going to stuff my face.

Luna: You are just incorrigible, Cynthia….

Luna sighed.

?: Oh dear.

Luna looked up and saw Hulda wandering around the lunch room looking for a place to sit. It looked like she been refused by almost everyone.

Luna: Hey Hulda, Wanna sit with us?

Hulda: Huh?

Hulda looked shocked and surprised that someone of luna's class would even talk to her much less invite her to sit with her.

Cynthia: Luna what are you doing? Do you really want to be seen with one of _Her kind?_

Luna: …

Luna glared at cynthia.

Cynthia: Beastmen are known to be dangerous, you know.

Luna: Don't be a bigot, Cynthia.

She responded.

Hulda: I'd be glad to sit with you!

Hulda sat down next cynthia.

Cynthia: _Ugh…_.

Cynthia Snorted.

Hulda: Thank you for letting me by you guys.

Luna: No Problem. You didn't seem to have anywhere to sit, so I thought you could sit with us.

Cynthia: Much to my chagrin …

Cynthia said as she stuffed her face full of yams.

Hulda: How nice of you!

She thanked.

Cynthia: Too nice...

Hulda: I'm Sorry, Are we acquainted?

Cynthia: No.

Hulda: Well, I'm hulda.

Cynthia: *Belch* I'm cynthia. Cynthia Hamston. I just wanna let you know that I'm not comfortable with people like you.

Luna: Oh come on, Cynthia….

Hulda: It's quite alright. If I may respond, I'm not comfortable with someone who can eat 5 yams in less than 20 seconds

Cynthia: H-Huh!

Luna: Oof.

Cynthia was flustered.

Cynthia: W-Why Y-You!

Her face was red with anger and embarrassment but she quickly calmed down and even smiled.

Cynthia: You know I'm not going to lie, I kind of respect you for saying that.

She laughed.

Hulda: Heh. Thanks. I'm usually shy so it takes courage for me to stand up to people.

Hulda and cynthia seemed to get along as the time of lunch passed by. The three girls talked about various things including, Live, Love,Magic and the pursuit of happiness. They all bonded over the common goals that all people shared within themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Summoning 202**

* * *

**Neo Endymion Academy - Magitorium**

After lunch and a couple more classes, Luna headed to her last class for the day - summoning 101. The class was based around summoning monsters and demons.

The class was located in the magitorium which was a room specifically made for summoning creatures,demons and monsters. The room was circular in nature with a black glass floor and a copper roof, it was like they were in a simulation of sorts.

Manfried: Alright Class, Today we'll be looking at some Alternative summoning methods.

Once again, Edwin Manfried was teaching this class. He was the master of contacting beings from other worlds and was now teaching the practice to the new generation.

Manfried: Luna, Rosamond. Come forward.

Luna: Yes professor.

Rosamond: Ugh, Really?

The two girls stepped forward. Rosamond was a classical girl to say the least. She was classical in the sense that she didn't care at all about the lower class and dismissed anything or anyone to do with them. Description wise; she was girl girl with Bright red hair and auburn eyes, with a distinctly small amount of freckles on her face. The distinct feature about her was her hip, which seemed to pertrude outwards and crackle everytime she walked, It was a clear sign that she was a product of inbreeding but no one wanted to point that out. Her head lolled down to one shoulder casting her bobbed hair onto the faded Black blouse that was two sizes too small.  
She was a bit lazy and used her higher-classness to get other to do what she wanted.

Manfried: Wands out, Tip top! You all know the drill by now.

Luna: Are we going to summon?

Manfried: Yes. I want you both to summon two creatures like you normally would.

Rosamond: Summoning is such a trivial thing for me to do professor, Can't a lower class student take this job?

Rosamond complained,

Manfried: I don't care about your "Class." If you're in my _Class_ you're going to do some work.

He Scolded.

Rosamond: Ugh fine.

Manfried: Great. Now do as I say and summon a monster.

Rosamond didn't like being told what to do, but she obliged anyway.

Rosamond: Come, Monegl!

A dark circle formed underneath the girl's feet, It expanded like helium under a warm summer sun. The circle eventually became about 3 yards long and 250 centimeters wide.

Classmate 1: Woah…

Classmate: Awesome!

Luna: Interesting.

The class seemed to be impressed.

Manfried: Hold the summoning.

Rosamond: Professor? What is this ring?

Manfried: Ah. I'm glad you asked that.

Manfried walked over to rosamond and knelt down beside the ring.

Manfried: Whenever you summon in the magitotium, A ring will show up.

Manfried: -This ring's purpose is to show you the magicity of your summoning.

Luna: The Magicity?

Manfried: Yes, The magicity is basically the status of the creature your about to summon such as the elemental type, The Monster type and The magical power.

He exclaimed.

Manfried: Look here.

Manfried pointed out some symbols on the rings. The symbols looked like a mix of rigged lines and protruding elilaphs, it seemed like it could be a language but not even manfried knew if it was spoken by humans. Nonetheless, Edwin Manfried knew what the symbols meant.

Manfried: This symbol tell us that "Monegl" is a metal type.

Manfried: The next symbol tells us that monegl will be a humanoid-type monster.

He explained.

Manfried: -And this final one will tell us that monegl will have a power of 495 MPG.

Cynthia: -And these scribbly symbols tell you all that, Professor?

Manfried: Yes. Scholars believe that these symbols are an ancient language that the pre-republic people use to speak.

Luna: -But what about this ring? Why did it appear?

Manfried: These ancient people probably made an incantation ring to appear when they summoned monsters.

Manfried: -As for why it appeared in this room, It is likely because this area of the school was used as a casting ground for some sort of ritual.

Manfried explained, once again.

Manfried: Anyways, bring out Monegl, Rosamond!

Rosamond: R-Right!

A man of copper came out of the summoning ring. He was noticeably stern with a stubborn face damaging glare. He was holding a steel sword which compliment his metallic look.

Manfried: Excellent. We can now see that these rings were absolutely right about monegl. This observation will help us in the future.

Manfried: Now, Luna you summon a monster.

He ordered.

Luna: R-Right!

…

Luna: Come, Malmogorth!

Manfried: Halt luna!

Manfried ordered.

A ring had formed around luna's body. It was the same one that had formed around rosamond and had expanded to come around to luna. The only difference was that luna's side was Red instead of black. - Just like before there were several symbols that lined the inside of the ring.

Manfried: These symbols…

He paused and looked at the symbol to the right of luna

Manfried: Luna, could you tell me what this symbol mean?

Luna: I don't think I can, professor.

Manfried: Try to give your best guess. It couldn't hurt.

Luna cautiously looked at the symbols one the ground.

The first one to the left of her was a symbol that was colored brown and had sharp edges…. Like a rock.

Luna: Is it the element symbol - Earth?

Manfried: Affirmative. That is the symbol fir earth.

Manfried: -Cynthia, Could you tell me what this symbol is?

He pointed to the middle one. The symbol was

Cynthia: Uh...

She paused for a moment.

Cynthia: If I had to guess, This is the Monster type…. Most likely a beast?

Manfried: Correct.

Manfried turned his attention to Rosamond who was busy daydreaming.

Rosamond: Uh…. Uhm….

Rosamond: H-How should I know! An astute lady of my class shouldn't trifle herself with such things like-

Manfried: Either give me an answer or be silent, Miss Glester.

Rosamond: Ah… Um…

Rosamond: Is it the…. The monster type?

Manfried: A monster with two types? That certainly would be interesting.

The class laughed.

Manfried: No, The answer is 'the magical power'. This specific symbol is telling us that it has a power of 303.

Rosamond: I-I knew that! I was just stuttering!

Manfried: Quite.

Manfried -Anyway, Luna would you please finish the summon?

Luna: Yes Professor!

The ring sparkled as luna conjured up malmogoroth - the feral beast.

The creature was huge and grotesque with matted hair and huge twisting horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. The contorted figure eclipsed the moon. It stood on it's knotted haunches and stooped as it's wrinkled face stared at me. It gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

Manfried: Excellent, Luna.

Manfried Smiled.

Luna: Professor, I have a question.

Manfried: What is it?

Luna: What is the point of learning this, if this ring only appears in this room?

Luna asked.

Manfried: That's a good question luna.

Manfried: - As your professor I wish to increase your analytical skills and this ring is the perfect way of doing it.

Manfried: By analyzing this ancient form of summoning, I believe that I can improve upon the analytical skills of you all.

The professor gave a deep long philosophical answer. It was very much like him to do so. Manfried truly was an excellent professor and magician.

Manfried: That is all for today. Good job everyone.

The class was over at his command and now the school day was done.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Politics**

* * *

The day had ended and luna had returned home.

Luna was watching the new invention of the Television. Television is a telecommunication medium used for transmitting moving images in monochrome (black and white), or in colour, and in two or three dimensions and sound. The term can refer to a television program ("TV show"), or the medium of television transmission. Television is a mass medium for advertising, entertainment and news in the republic.

The current show on the air was Magipoli. Which was the main news source of the republic.

Luna: (Cynthia… why did you want me watch this?)

**[Flashback - After school]**

Cynthia: Luna, You should watch the election results tonight!

Luna: Why? The results are probably the same as last time.

Cynthia: Luna, You're a lukeian. You have to stay politically involved or the lower class will suffer.

Luna: ….

**[END]**

Luna: I don't care for politics… Cynthia, You should know that.

She sighed. Cynthia always to force her will onto luna, no matter what.

Reporter: - The airship was destroyed by the republic's military. Commander Wommoe will continue to search for other airship raider in the southern sea.

The reporter finished up her previous story and went on to the major news.

Reporter: -And now onto the election results.

The screen cut to a diagram of the seats in the dome of the republic's government chambers.

Reporter: The Results are…. 102 Seats for the Endymion party, 91 Seats for the Mages Party, 30 Seats for the Unionist Party, 8 seats for the Damaga Behemia Mitza, 3 Seats for the Jania Kingdom Party, 1 seat for the Agrarian Party and 1 seat for the Women's party.

Reporter: William Warkchester and the endymion party have retained their lordship and majority and prestige with 43.4% of the seats, Only a 2 percent Decrease from last election.

Luna: Well, That was a waste of my time. Barely any change as usual

Luna got up from her futon and turned off the television.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, where arlo and jupiter were resting on her were both curled up into a resting position and we're sleeping calmly.

Arlo's paw and Jupiter's ear had been healed magically by a mage and were now back were they belonged as if nothing had happened in the first place. "It was amazing what magic could do these days" was what luna was thinking.

Luna: Proposa Timius!

Her hands lit up as she fluffed the bed with magic. The bed became silky smooth,snug and cozy slice of heaven, In which luna would lay down and return to dreamland.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Paradise Everlasting**

* * *

_"Say first, for Heav'n hides nothing from thy view Nor the deep Tract of Hell, say first what cause Mov'd our Grand Parents in that happy place, Favour'd of Heav'n so highly, to fall off 30 From their Creator, and transgress his Will For one restraint, Lords of the World besides? Who first seduc'd them to that fowl revolt? Th' infernal Serpent; he it was, whose guile Stird up with Envy and Revenge, deceiv'd 35 The Mother of Mankinde, what time his Pride Had cast him out from Heav'n, with all his Host Of Rebel Angels, by whose aid aspiring To set himself in Glory above his Peers, He trusted to have equal'd the most High, "_

A weird hum was in luna's ear as she slipped into a dream world. She expected to be transported into a fantasy kingdom like most of her dreams but instead she seemed to be inside of a black void which seemed to have no limits nor end.

Luna: Mmph!

She couldn't move her own body or even her lips.

Luna: (Am I dreaming…?)

She thought.

Luna: (Odd… I can usually move in my dreams…)

Luna tried once again to move her body but to not avail. She seemed stuck in the position she was in with no way to move out.

?: _Sssssss_ ….

She heard what sounded like a slithering sound come from the distance.

Luna: …?

?: *Hiss*

Luna:(I-Is that a snake?)

She pondered.

Her question was immediately answered, with a slithering snake working its way across the void of her mind, its smooth, body using its incredibly powerful stomach muscles to propel it along, while never turning its beady eyes away from the prey it was advancing towards.

The snake lerched forward until it reached her toes, where it began to contort and begin to wrap itself around luna's body.

Snake: _Ssssssss_ …..

It hissed.

Snake: Luna…. You're _Sss_ -Such a naughty girl… _Sssssss_.

Snake: Stealing My stone….. And using its power…. _ssss_

Luna: ( huh? Is that snake talking to me?)

Snake: Don't Worry Dear…. I know you couldn't help it. _Ssssssss_! The stone's power is so alluring…!

The snake began to speak to luna. It had a slight lisp in it's voice and a sharp sizzling sound when it spoke.

Snake: -And so are you~

The snake sank it's Fangs into luna's skin, Causing her to bleed.

Luna: (Ah!)

Luna only felt a slight bit of pain. The bite didn't feel like anything major but it still left a mark.

Snake: You taste Delightful, My darling ….. _Sssssss_

The snake said in delight.

Snake: Luna… I want my stone back. _Ssssss_. Just give it back to me~

Snake: You don't even have to leave it anywhere, Just toss into the bushes and begone, _Ssssssss_!

Luna: (No….)

Luna's mind began to slip. It felt like an overwhelming force was trying to enter her mind.

Snake: _Ssssss_! It's very simple you know? Just give Back what doesn't belong to you!

Luna: (No…)

Snake: _Ssssss_. You Know…. A Dirty little witch stole took that from me…

Snake: - Do you know what it's like to have something stolen from you, Luna? It's like a piece of yourself is missing.

The snake dropped it's own lisp.

Snake: So, When you wake up…. Just leave the stone somewhere. Anywhere! It's mine!

The snake threatened.

Snake: Sweet Dreams.

The snake pecked luna on the cheek and slithered away.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Reconciliation**

* * *

Luna: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Luna had woken up from the nightmare she just had, Kicking and screaming. Her arms were flailing about her face was as red as a sun dried tomato.

Luna: *Panting*

Luna tried to calm herself down, she tried to think calm and peaceful thoughts like the gods above would tell her to. Her heart rate slowed, Her breathing stabilized and her mind became uncluttered from the strange dream she just had.

She looked to her right and saw that her clock read: 5:09 ! AM.

Luna: What was that? A kind of nightmare?

She Wondered.

Luna: That snake…. The void….

Luna: A paradise…. Those Voices… That hum in my hear….

Luna remembered all the strange details of that dream.

[ **Past** ]  
Snake: Luna… I want my stone back. _Ssssss_. Just give it back to me~

Snake: You don't even have to leave it anywhere, Just toss into the bushes and begone, _Ssssssss_!

Luna: (No….)

Luna's mind began to slip. It felt like an overwhelming force was trying to enter her mind.

Snake: _Ssssss_! It's very simple you know? Just give Back what doesn't belong to you!

Luna: (No…)

Snake: _Ssssss_. You Know…. A Dirty little witch stole took that from me…  
[ **Present** ]

The snake's slippery presence still haunted her mind.

Luna: No…. It felt like the snake was talking to me _**personally…**_.

She thought.

Luna: (the snake was telling me that the power stone belonged to itself, and that I should leave it alone.)

Luna: That couldn't have been my own subconscious, After all, The stone had just randomly appeared in my room. It wasn't like I had stolen it or anything.

Luna observed.

Her hand then glided over to her dresser, where the power stone was being held. The stone was glimmering nicely in the moonlight and allured luna's eyes.

Luna: What am I to do with you?

She thought.

The power stone was still an enigma, she had yet to solve and was now complicated by the snake that had slithered into her dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Limit Classes**

* * *

Luna couldn't dwell on her dream for long as the classes for today started earlier than usual.

The Professor - Alisa Spurling had specifically requested the class come an hour early for her lesson. No one knew why, she had only just requested through owl-mail. She wanted the students to head to the greenhouse at the back of the school and told them to bring their completed projects.

Luna brought her Fichinus-Arbo to class which was a plant she had grown for her project. The plant was a yellow bulb sitting on a pot which had sharp teeth lining its mouth and sticky jam spilling out of its pores.

Luna: Is it really ok for me to go to school after what's happened so far?

She wondered as she entered the greenhouse.

The Greenhouse smelled wonderful as the fresh plants of the republic expunged a fresh juicy liquids from their pores. The amazing smell was accompanied by a soft,warm humidity which could be described as a warm blanket.

Alisa Spurling - The professor was sitting on a plant pot next a huge black plant which hung right over her head. She appeared to be angry.

Spurling: Damn you all! I thought I had seen it all with you!

She yelled.

Luna: (Here we go….)

Spurling: I gave you all three weeks and this pathetic lot is the best you could come up with?

A line of small plants lined the tables next to her. They looked pathetic and simple compared to spurling's plant.

Spurling: This is why I cannot expect much of you all! I give you one simple assignment and you all mess it up!

Spurling: All you had to do was grow a plant that was at least 1.2 Meters tall and 2 feet wide but you all cannot do even that!

Spurling spat out. The Crotchety lady went on a long rant about the ineffectiveness of her students while luna began to daydream.

Hulda: Hmmph!

Luna: ….?

From behind her, Luna heard the sound of someone struggling. The sound followed the roll of a semi-large cart into the greenhouse. On the cart was a large plant seemed to be a flower but was wide at its stem, making it seems un-flowerlike. The thing had purple bulbs growing on the side of it, with juice flowing out of its leaves.

Hulda: *Phew* I made it here…. Just in time.

Hulda sighed.

Luna: Golly. That's a big plant, Hulda.

Hulda: I know. I started on this one immediately after she gave us the assignment.

Luna: What'd you use?

Hulda: Nothing. I only enchanted it.

Luna: Woah….

The plant looked amazing for it to only be enchanted.

Spurling: Idiots. All of you.

Professor Spurling seemed to be done with her rant and trudged her way over to Luna and Hulda.

Spurling: Well, You two seem to be the only ones who even came to close to half of what I have.

She said.

Luna: Professor, with all due respect. you gave us three weeks to grow a plant over a meter high. That's a pretty difficult thing to do.

Spurling: Luna, With all due respect. Look over there. See my plant? I've done it. -And so can you all.

She smeared.

Hulda: -But we're young learning wizards! How can you expect-

Spurling: The day I get lectured by an animal like you is the day I ate my plants. Now, Let me see your plant, Ms Lacose.

Luna: Ok.

Luna showed Her plant to the jingoist professor.

Spurling: Nice form, Terrific Juices, Amazing color….. THe only problem is that it's only a third of the size I requested.

Spurling: … 65 out of 100, Miss Lacose.

Luna: (Meh. Whatever.)

Luna Shrugged.

Spurling: Now you, Ms. Zacharo.

Spurling moved around luna to the cart in front of hulda.

Spurling: …..

She stared at the plant for about 20 seconds without saying anything.

Spurling: … You get a 50 out of a 100, Miss Zacharo.

Hulda: What? My plant is bigger than hers!

Spurling: So?

Hulda: The whole point of the assignment was to get a plant to 1.2 meters tall And 2 feet wide. I-I might not have accomplished that… but I'm the one who came the closest!

Spurling: Oh really?

Spurling smirked sadistically.

Spurling: Hmmm.

Spurling looked at hulda's plant with a suspicious eye.

Spurling: Did you make this by yourself?

Hulda: N-No. My mother helped me.

Spurling: This assignment was about originality. Having your mother do this with you is absolute blasphemy to the spirit of the assignment.

Hulda: But-

Spurling: Butts are for pooping Miss zacharo. Be grateful I gave you any points at all.

She scowled.

Hulda: *sigh*

Spurling: What was that? Did something come out of that slimy goat mouth of yours?

Hulda: No….

Spurling: Hmph.

The naughty professor walked away.

Hulda: Gosh…. Nothing I do pleases that lady…

Luna: Don't be sad hulda. She's just a bigoted old lady who's jealous of you.

Hulda: I wish I could believe that luna…

Hulda's heart was being torn apart not only by the discrimination she faced but by the influenza of a disease we call life. Only a true change could rectify such a disease. But is change even possible? Who knows?

* * *

Luna's Next class came around - Alchemy.

The Teacher named Gerarda Cremona-Mayne was in a particularly obtuse mood with her muttering to herself as she entered the room.

Mayne: Listen up! Some of you have told me that, And I quote: "Alchemy is useless" Or "We'll Never use it" in real life!

Mayne; So today, We're going to do a conjuring.

The whole classed moaned. Conjuring tended to be one of the most boring magical activities to do in school.

Mayne: Now Chop Chop! Everyone get up here!

The whole class got up and went to the professor's podium. Harper and luna were standing in front of Miss mayne.

Harper: Is there a point to me being here? I cant even do anything….

Harper whispered to luna.

Luna: Harper, everyday you whine to me about "Having to come to class even though your non-magical." Seriously, I don't know the answer. Just ask your parents to send you to a Pre- vocational school or something.

Harper: Sorry. I just like being Nihilistic.

Harper put his head down.

Luna: *sigh* Nah. I'm sorry harper. That was kind of unwarranted.

She apologized.

Mayne: If you two are done with your soap opera…

The class giggled.

Mayne: - I am start the conjuring.

The Professor salted the ground and poured incense on top of that salt. She made a Triangle out of her concoction which began to light up.

Mayne: Heptus…. Sorkolin!

The Professor pulled out her wand and fired a spell into the triangle.  
*Blub Blub*  
The triangle began to produce green bubbles that popped as soon as they appeared outward. To confound this, The air soon became humid and the ground around the triangle began to soften into a soft goo.

Mayne: ….

Nothing seemed to happen after that, though.

Mayne: Huh. That's never happened before.

Student: Did you cast the spell wrong, Professor?

A student asked.

Mayne: Perhaps.

Mayne: -But I believe that it is stuck.

The professor deduced. She then looked at harper with a gratuitous stare.

Mayne: Harper, Why don't you reach your hand down this portal and grab whatever's trying to come out?

Harper: Huh? Why me?

Harper panicked.

Mayne: Why? Because your non-magical. I'm sure whatever's in there won't harm you.

Harper: -But what if it does?

Mayne: *Shrugs* Your from an upper-class family right? They can pay for your medical bills.

She teased and the class laughed.

Mayne: Seriously though, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you.

Harper: O-Ok….

Harper stretches his arm into the vacuous triangle. The triangle felt moist and wet on his hands as the gooey substance surrounds his arm and fills his finger nails with an excretory substance.

Harper: Ew….

He says to himself as he feels a solid object within all the goop.

Harper: I feel something….

Luna: what is it, Harper?

Harper: I don't know.

He slid his arm further in the chasm triangle.

Harper's fingers gripped something hard and metallic. Like a sword but without the genome.

Harper: (...!)

He yanked the object out like a fisherman would do to an eel.

Harper: Woah…

The object that was pulled out was a sword. the reflection of the orange torch flame danced warmly within the cool steel. The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated yet understated, and the blade was short.

The class "oohhhed." and "ahhed." At the new object that had been pulled out.

Mayne: Fine job, Harper. It's just as I predicted, A sword would come out of this triangle.

She said.

Mayne: As you can see with alchemy, One can always summon whatever they believe in.

Mayne: - I believed in wanting swords and the will of the magic within this triangle has blessed me with one.

She answered.

Mayne: That is precisely what I wanted to teach you all This year.

She bowed to her students in a respectable, honorable fashion.

Mayne: By the way, harper. You may keep that sword if you so wish,

Harper: Really? Sweet..

Harper was calm on the outside but was grateful on the inside to receive such a gift. Nice things didn't come to him very often. Luna was also happy to see him be granted something positive in his life, The way republic treated it's non-magical people was often discriminatory and is not something anyone should condone.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Bells**

* * *

The day was over and the sun was setting on the yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were like cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta; and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete.

*Ding Ding Ding*  
A bell rang from the clock tower near the school. It made a melancholy sound that smoothed the ears, and touched the soul but it also signified the end of the school day. Daisy and Cynthia were sitting outside of the clock tower on a warm bench that creaked under the weight of cynthia's ...weight. Although their conversation seemed a bit one sided.

Daisy: Oh my god Cynthia, You should have been there! I was having trouble winning this game at the carnival and then this cute boy just came up and helped me win! Afterwards he said " A girl like you shouldn't have to struggle with such things!"

Daisy: Ahhh~ He was so cute! He had blue hair and green eyes almost looking like an angel! I swear, I think I'm falling for him!

Cynthia: *Sigh* That's a nice story, Daisy. I'm sure this "Jericho." will make a nice imaginary boyfriend.

Daisy: What? Jericho is totally real! Look!

Daisy showed Cynthia the same picture from before.

Daisy: See?

Cynthia: That could be any random guy!

Daisy: Golly! Luna said the same thing…. Is it really so unbelievable that I met a boy who's interested in me?

Cynthia: Yes.

Daisy: Why?

Cynthia: Your a complete dimwit! You don't know basic math, You're a bad spellcaster and A week ago you got stuck in the toilet!

Daisy: Hey! That toilet was evil!

Cynthia: Idiot. I'm surprised any boy would look at you, Much less talk to you.

Daisy: Pshhh! I'm attractive unlike you, Miss Hoggie!

Daisy grabbed Cynthia's stomach began to grope it.

Cynthia: S-Stop!

Daisy: I wonder what kind of boy would want 200 pounds of fat rolls on him!

Luna: Daisy knock it off.

Luna came from the stairway. She looked utterly exhausted and a bit tired from all the classes that had gone on today.

Daisy: Senpai!

Cynthia: Thank god…

Daisy let go of Cynthia's stomach folds and hugged Luna. She rubbed her face into luna's chest and said:

Daisy: *Plop* You had a long day Didn't you? Why don't you snuggle with your little daisy.

Luna: Daisy, Don't be weird…..

Luna pushed the orange haired girl off of her body.

Cynthia: So, Luna did you watch the elections? Like I asked.

Luna: Yes. I think it was remarkably pointless. Obviously Rigged.

Cynthia: Oh get off your conspiracy theories Luna. Just because the conservatives won for the 5th time in a row doesn't mean that the elections are rigged!

Luna: Whatever. I don't care about politics anyway.

Cynthia: Well, I still think politics are important. In fact, I think I plan on running for office one day.

Daisy: I can't imagine you running for anything.

Cynthia: I….

Cynthia paused.

Cynthia: You know what, I'll let that one slide.

Cynthia said.

*Ding Ding Ding* The bells rang in a peal. Normally this would signal a wedding or Sunday service. But it was midnight and the clanging that echoed through the valley was chaotic rather than melodic. It was a warning.

Security: School is closing for maintenance! All students vacate the premises!

The security warned.

Luna: Sheesh, Already? They usually don't kick us off until 6 o'clock.

Cynthia: Maybe there's another floof-rat running around?

Luna: Wouldn't surprise with the status of this school.

Luna quipped.

Cynthia: Well, You guys want to get something to eat? I'm hungry.

Daisy: You're always hungry!

Cynthia: I swear to god, Daisy…..

Luna: Heh. Where were you thinking of going ,Cynthia?

Cynthia: To Chateau: Monz- Secret. The new foreign eatery in the eastern half of the city.

Luna: Is that place foreign?

Cynthia: Yeah. I believe it's from the dukedom.

Daisy: Ah. Sounds fancy.

Cynthia: Pfft. _Like you would know what constitutes 'fanciness.'_

Cynthia scoffed as she got up off the bench. Daisy did the same and prepared to leave. _  
_

Luna: Well then let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Two sparks of protection**

* * *

**Neo Endymion - ….?**

In the shade of darkness, Above the city were two figures. Watching and waiting for the next incident., The next crisis. The quest for them, was to defeat the masked queen, The witch who had destroyed the past,present and future. Their names were Neda and Liliana.

Neda: …..

Liliana: Are you really going to do this?

Neda: Yes, I have to. I can feel the power stone calling out to me. It wants me to protect luna.

Liliana: How do you even know the lancers are going to strike?

Neda: I know the masked queen. She always sends her goons at a time like this. When its calm, serenaded and peaceful, she'll always tries to disrupt those feelings.

Liliana: Master, You needn't bother yourself with such things! If luna is as great she says she is, She should be able to handle herself, Right?

Liliana Spoke up.

Liliana was a small girl, Barely 4 Foot tall. A White dress and red cap were the things that coated her body. She had dark blue hair with turquoise eyes. A line of silver ran through her hair as if it was placed there by some other force.

Neda: Luna is still a young girl at this point. The lancers will pounce on her the first chance they get.

Liliana: Don't you think this is a bit reckless though? Revealing yourself like this?

Neda: you worry too much, Liliana.

Liliana: I have good reason to! The queen already has the angel's mirror! If she gains the power stone-

Neda: That's exactly what I'm trying to prevent.

Neda exclaimed.

Liliana looked at her master, The woman she trusted and breathed a deep sigh.

LIliana: Just be careful, Ok master?

Neda: You know me. I'm always careful.

Neda leapt off the building and headed towards her destiny. The protection of Luna Lacose.

* * *

 **Author** : If you couldn't tell by the description, Liliana is the girl on the cover image. Cute right?k

* * *

**Chapter 31: Three Cavaliers**

* * *

**Neo Endymion - Monz-Secret.**

Luna,Daisy and Cynthia had arrived at Monz-secret, a chateau on the middle-edge of the city. Monz secret was the type of place you had to Book two months in advance, not the kind of place you get a table on impulse, large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots.

Luna: By the gods, I didn't expect the place to look like this…..

Luna said.

Cynthia: Yeah, Sucks we had to sit outside though.

Cynthia: -If Daisy wasn't a Davidian, we could have sat inside.

Cynthia Lamented.

Luna: Aye...

[ **Flashback]**

At the front restaurant was an employee dressed in all black wearing a skin tight suit. She looked foreign but also familiar in a way.

Employee: Sorry, we can't let your friend in here.

Luna: What? Why not?

Employee: She's an under-classer.

Employee: We can't allow people like her inside. I'm sorry. If you want to eat here you'll have to sit down at the court in the back.

She explained.

Cynthia: Dammit, I really wanted to experience the foie-gras inside…

Daisy: Jeez cynthia, You're so lazy that you don't even like eating outside?

Cynthia: shut up! You're the whole reason why I can't eat inside!

**[End]**

Daisy: Senpai, I would've gladly whored myself for you guys to get in.

Luna: T-Thats great to hear daisy, but we weren't going to go without you.

Cynthia: _I would have…._

Luna elbowed cynthia.

Luna: -Anyway I think it's important for us to stick together as friends. Our cross-class friendship is a good model for others.

Luna exclaimed.

Daisy: Hehe. I think you're right, senpai. I would've never imagined 2 lukeians would be friends with a lower class like me.

Cynthia: _I still don't know why we're friends with you-_ *Ouch*

Luna elbowed cynthia again.

Luna: Daisy, your class doesn't matter to us. We are your friend because you as an individual mean something to us.

Daisy: Aw, Thanks senpai. You know for a couple of stuck-up rich gurls you guys aren't bad.

Cynthia: Is that supposed to be a compliment.

Daisy: Take it as you will.

Daisy joked.

Server: Je suis désolé!

A server came from the opposite direction holding a platter full of delicious food. The smell of freshly cooked meats,Veggies and grains hit everyone's noses at once causing an abrupt silence among the group.

That silence was averted once they heard the clanging of the entrees being brought to them. A waiter soon prepared the table in concordance with the food arriving. The table was soon lined full of food, both foreign and Native. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes.

Cynthia didn't even wait a second before digging into the food with her greedy hands.

Daisy: Nice job on that 'diet' Hammy.

Cynthia: S-Shut up!

Cynthia objected with her mouth full.

Luna: Daisy, You've made 4 jokes at Cynthia's expense today. Don't you think it is time to stop?

Daisy: Ehehe~ Sorry senpai.

Daisy began to eat her food.

Cynthia: So um…. What do you guys about _magic…_.?

Daisy: 'Magic'?

Luna: That a pretty broad question, cynthia. That like asking us what we think about air.

Cynthia: Ever since luna lost the tomes, I've been thinking of how magic affects our lives.

Luna: In what way?

Cynthia: Like remember what professor manfried told us about reality? That it is only a cognition? What if magic is only inside of our mind?

Daisy: I think you've been eating too much, Piggy. Magic can't be just inside our minds. We can see and observe it.

Cynthia: I mean obviously but I think there is more to magic than what the institutions are telling us.

Cynthia proclaimed.

Luna: Well if you ask me,Magic is just another force of nature. It's no different than a flower or a waterfall.

Luna: Magic is also two sides of a coin. It can be used for good or evil.

She stated.

Cynthia: Huh. Didn't think of it like that.

Luna: Yeah….. I also believe that magic is being used as a leveraging point for the upper classes.

Cynthia: Dare I ask, what you mean by that?

Luna: Well, think about it, is there really a reason for the lower class and the upper class to be separate and unequal? Is there a reason why Non-magic children are killed at birth, Is there a reason why girls like daisy get denied to enter restaurants?

Luna: - There isn't one. It's mostly a system based on magic. The upper class doesn't want the lower class to obtain power so they enforce this nonsensical class system.

Daisy: Woah. That's kind of a hot-take, senpai.

Luna: Sorry, didn't mean to bring politics into this.

Daisy: Nah, its ok! I love hearing your wisdom on some subjects.

Daisy twittled her fingers.

Daisy: Ah well, Life in the republic sure is interesting. Even for a lower classer like me.

Daisy took the fancy spoon placed on the table and grabbed it. Her face looked elated as she scooped up a piece of the infamous soup.

Daisy: Ah, 'Tres bon!' -As they say.

Cynthia: Ugh….

Cynthia rolled her eyes and looked at luna

Cynthia: Luna, is something wrong? You haven't touched your food at all.

Luna: Meh. I wasn't that hungry anyway. Plus, something seems off about this food…..

Cynthia: What do you mean?

Luna: I don't really know but it just seems _Off._

Cynthia: You're too suspicious luna. If you're not gonna eat that roast beef then let me have it.

Luna: Suit yourself.

Luna pushed her plate over to cynthia, who happily devoured it. Luna sighed and returned to her own devices.

Luna: …..

?: *Blub*

Luna: ….?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move with daisy's soup bowl. Her eyes flared up at what she saw and she squinted.

Daisy: Luna…. Do you want some of my soup? I see you staring at it~

Luna: Uhm, No daisy.

Luna responded and turned her head.

Daisy: Hehe, Are you sure? It's really yummy!

Luna: N-No daisy.

Daisy: Don't be a tsundere. Just try it…..

Luna: ….!

As daisy said that, another apparition appeared in her said. It was a deathly shadow that seemed to linger around the edge of the bowl for a few seconds.

Luna: Uhm, Daisy, I think there's something in your bowl-

Daisy: Shhh! Just Open your mouth and say "Ahhh."

?: ENTRAPPED!

The red soup bursted open with power of 3 tidal waves! The red liquid got everywhere and blinded both luna and cynthia with its frothy and foamy material.

?: …..

Something dark and mysterious came out of the ensuing chaos…. A ghastly being known as a reaper began to float towards Daisy.  
The Reaper's look starts with a long, black cloak. The cloak wraps all the way around the specter's body and shrouds his face beneath a deep creature is only about 30 Centimeters long and has nothing but scythe, But its presence alone is terrifying.

* **SHHNNG** *  
His scythe slashes straight through daisy's neck causing blood to spurt everywhere. Blood slid down her arm and soaked the cloth material of her uniform, but yet, even though pain fluctuated on her face, She still had a smile as her body went limp and she fell to the ground!

Luna: DAISY!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Running in the 60s**

* * *

Luna: **DAISY**!

Daisy's body was facedown after the shocking cut to her neck done by the evil monster that had appeared. The reaper casually stood above daisy's body for a couple of seconds before disappearing back into the soup.

Cynthia: W-What just-

Cynthia was speechless. Her face went white and her eyes dilated.

Luna: I-I.

Luna was also at a loss for words. The sudden attack drew the attention of the restaurant's staff who were shocked:

Waiter: Oh my goodness! A summoning attack!

Everyone in the restaurant began to panic. Tables were turned over, Plates were turned over and people were trampled as everyone began to desperately escape from the perceived attack.

Luna: C-Cynthia!

Cynthia: …

Cynthia was still in shock.

Luna: Cynthia, We have to go! I think the lancers are trying to attack me!

Luna could see the shadow of whatever had attacked daisy lurking in cynthia's drink. It was stalking like a praying mantis...

Luna: Cynthia, Move now!

?: ENTRAPPED!

Luna pushed cynthia aside, barely avoiding the wrath of the wicked reaper which stalked the liquids of the world. Though cynthia was not unharmed as the monster had nicked her arm causing a small cut.

Cynthia: …. T-Thanks luna.

Luna: Don't thank me, Just run!

Luna grabbed cynthia's hand and sprinted for the exit. She passed through the velvet ropes that guarded the outside of the restaurant and on to the street.

Her thoughts went rampant as the two of them ran through the pathways of neo endymion.

Luna: (I can't believe that the lancers would attack me at a restaurant of all places.)

Luna: (-They truly are the lowest of the earth.)

She thought.

Cynthia: L-Luna! Look out!

A sound that could best be described as an bat screeching came out.

Luna: Woah!

Two bullets went whisking past her head. The air from those bullets was as cold an artic wind.

Luna: These guys are a insane…!

Cynthia: They're going to kill us!

Cynthia panicked.

Luna knew she couldn't keep running out in the open like this with cynthia, so she turned left into a dark alleyway. The alleyway was straight like a drinking straw and almost as sounds of the Chaos happening from either sides ricocheted from one side to the other and light from the unguarded apartment windows would reflect from the dark brick walls.

Luna: *Panting* Cynthia go down this alleyway! It'll lead you back…. To the suburbs…. you'll be safe….

Cynthia: Luna, I can't leave you! I mean,This is crazy! Why the hell are the lancers after you?

Luna: it's really complicated….

Cynthia: Complicated? You've gotten the attention of the number 1 terrorist group in the republic! How could it be-

*Boom* A loud explosion could be heard from the distance. Lines of dust and shrapnel flew past the alleyway and into the street.

Luna: Cynthia! Listen to me for once and go!

Cynthia: O-Ok!

Cynthia scuttled down the empty path, her fat stomach jiggling while she did so. Luna sighed and peeked her head out of the corner of the alleyway.

?: *Clank* _Luna…_..

The sound of chains clanking of the ground rang out through the streets. A tall woman with Bright blue hair and blonde eyes. She wore a binding black robe that covered her whole body and was carrying a long chain that clanked around behind her as she walked.

?: We are done playing around with you….. Give us the power stone…..

Luna: ….

Luna was silent. She couldn't even hand over the power stone even if she wanted to. She left the accursed thing at home anyway, due to her fears of this exact scenario.

?: Fine. Then I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way….

?: Come, Nel-Sabboth!

A darkish-grey beast flew from her wand as the true battle was about to begin. The world seemed to be descending into chaos as the desperate confrontation between luna and the forces of evil began to ramp up.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Dance of the Mamba**

* * *

* **Roar** *

A greyish-black thing squirmed down on the floor. It was squid-like and had 7 and a half tentacles. Black spots lined its body all the way to its exposed head which had two knotches that could be interpreted as Squirmed around on the dry pavement as it looked like the creature was not meant for land.

Lancer: There you are! Attack Nel-Sabboth!

*Schwip*

A long tentacle stretched thinly across the ground and grabbed luna by the leg. It swiftly dragged luna across the street, towards the lancer.

Lancer: Hello, my dear. My name is Duke-May. Also known as Mamba. My lancer name.

Luna: Why are you...

Mamba: I'm sorry, I always like to introduce myself before I score my kills~

She chortled.

Luna: (These tentacles are so…..tight!)

Mamba: Its no use struggling you know, just relax and let this happen!

Mamba took out a knife from her cleavage. It was long and had an blue indentation in the middle.

Mamba: Ah~ I get such a thrill by killing you republic-dogs! When my Wreaper cut your friend's throat, I got such a rush of energy. And now you'll soon join her!

Luna: (If I don't do something…. I'll be choked to death.)

Luna concentrated like she never had before, Her mind completely focused of the thought of summoning. The words "Summon,Summon,Summon." Kept repeating until…..

Luna: Come! Malmogoroth!

*Roar*  
A red circle appeared on the ground and a huge beast came out of it. Malmogorothwas huge and grotesque with matted hair and huge twisting horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. The contorted figure eclipsed the moon. It stood on it's knotted haunches and stooped as it's wrinkled face stared at mamba. It gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

Mamba: You're still trying to resist, eh?

Luna: *Cough* I'll always resist you, Evil shall not prevail.

Mamba: Fine then. I don't mind fighting for the kill.

*Growl*  
Malmogoroth charged at the blue-haired mamba. His fast apex predators legs sprinted towards her at speeds which could not be measured. His feet were moving like lightning towards mamba and yet….

Mamba: *Woosh*

….She still managed to dodge the incoming bite by backflipping.  
She landed on her feet right next to a barrel on the streets.

Mamba: You know, If you had just joined us, None of this would have happened. Your friend would still be alive and you'd be serving one of the most gracious leaders in the world.

Mamba But noooooooooo! You just had to be difficult! - and now I'll have to kill you.

* **Splash** *

Mamba tipped the barrel over and stepped back. A thick brown liquid spilled all over the roadside.

Monster: Entrapped!

The reaper with a blue cape came up from the dark brown liquid, With his scythe in hand he cut through malmogoroth legs. Monsteric blood spew out, causing malmogoroth to retire from the fight.

Luna: (Crap!)

Luna panicked, her strongest creature was gone in a matter of seconds. If malmogoroth couldn't do anything, who could?

Luna: I summon-

Mamba: Nein!

Mamba took out another knife from her breasts and threw it at luna.  
*Shing*  
The knife swiftly flew through air like a swan, it glided like one too until the moment it hit luna's hand.

Luna: AIIEEEE!

The knife had penetrated luna's hand. A stream of blood gushed out of the wound. Her blood which was once in her corset veins was now on the pail streets on endymion where it pooled just like some garrish dummy belonging to an old widow.

Mamba: Now then…. Let's finish you off, shall we?

Luna: Ahh!

The tentacles slid up luna's top and began to squeezed her chest tightly. The latches on the tentacles began to suck the pigment off her skin, turning it white and making it frail.

Luna: Flamu…..

She tried to use a spell but her energy had been sucked dry. She couldn't even move her arms any more to cast anything.

Mamba: Death is your only option!

The tentacles grasped around luna's neck and began to strangle her. Being strangled was akin to being a rag being twisted to have the water drain out of it. Her breath was slowly being choked out of her, with oxygen not being able to come in or out.

Luna: (Is this the end….?)

Luna wondered….

Neda: **Winus Mogus**!

Suddenly, A streak of wind came from the distance.

A green blast of energy flew from one the buildings that lined the jumbo street, It was curved in shape and was incredibly fast, almost breaking the sound barrier. *Sqeeee* the blast completely cut off the tentacles of Nel-Sabboth. Luna gasped for air as the tentacles let go of her chest. She could finally breathe freely.

Mamba: …!

Mamba looked up and saw a person standing atop a building, who struck utter fear into her. This person would be the one to break the world.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Nihilistic Attack**

* * *

Mamba: You…..!

On top of the building was a girl standing tall as if she owned the world.

It was a girl, around luna's age although a bit older who had cast that spell. She was wearing a red corset that was covered by a burgundy cape that stretched from her head to her toes. She had a scowl on her face.

Luna: (who is that…?)

Neda: I thought I smelled something evil in these streets. At first I thought it was the scum of the magistrate but then, I realized that not even they could slice a girl's neck open.

Mamba: W-We should have known that you would have been here.

Neda: Scared of me?

Mamba: Of course not….. You are just a minor thorn in our plans!

Luna: …..

Luna had no idea what was going on,

Neda: You and your queen will feel the wrath of blades in due time!

Mamba: Ahahaha! If you really think you can defeat me then go right ahead and attack!

Neda: Your funeral…..

Neda took out two long knives both with a mysterious seal on the handle. Her scowl turned into a face of pure concentration as she focused on her number one mission - Killing the snake that paraded through the streets named mamba.

Neda: Haaaaaa!

Neda charged towards the lancer. Her knives in hand and her bravery not being questioned. She was moving incredibly fast and could barely be seen by the naked eye.

Mamba: Evaporais!

Mamba activated a spell that made her body into air! Neda's blades struck nothing, as the shifting air began to fester.

Mamba: Hah!

Mamba used her chain to quickly strike at the back of the robed girl. Neda managed to dodge quickly, but she was nonetheless grazed by the metallic rifts.

Luna: _That girl is trying to help me…? Why?_

Luna had never seen this individual before nor had ever heard her voice. Luna wondered if she was just a good samaritan trying to help out or was she a magistrate doing her duty?

Luna: (No, I shouldn't think 'why'. I should think about 'what')

Luna: 'What' I should do is help her!

Luna affirmed to herself.

She grabbed her wand, which had fallen down after the blast and pointed it at the lancer.

Luna: Agh!

She felt a sharp pain in her chest, It felt an acute pain that was caused by her lungs re-inflating. The aforementioned pain was so great and came so fast that it caused her to drop her wand.

Luna: (Shoot! It's No use….)

Neda: Ha!

Meanwhile neda was thrusting and bellowing her knives into the air as her attacks missed every mark. Every time she would slash at the lancer, mamba would swiftly evaporate and reappear somewhere else.

Mamba: *Yawn* Why continue this pointless struggle? Even if you did manage to defeat me, several more would take my place.

Neda: I'm not fighting you to kill you. Although that will probably be the end result.

Neda: - I came here to preserve the decision I made and cut a path forward!

Mamba: A path forward? Don't make me laugh! Our queen is the only one who can make a new path forward!

Neda: You sheeple annoy me greatly.

Mamba: and you rebels, will soon die!

Mamba launched her chain at neda, The thing flew through the air at lightning fast speeds and wrapped around her arm.

Mamba: Die! Fulgur Etorus!

The lancer's hand lit up with a spark of electricity. The sparks crackled from her hand when pounded down on the chain, causing electricity to travel up the chain to neda's arm.

Neda: Zzzzzzttttttttttt!

Neda's body was filled with over 5000 volts of pure converted magical thunder energy. Her body was lit up like a firework and sparks flew everywhere. Her figure began to convulse and shake violently with several bolts flying out of her torso. It looked like she was finished until….

Neda: …

Her body stopped convulsing and she had a smirk on her moonlight face.

Neda: You lancers are so predictable. Did you honestly think that would do anything to me at this point?

Mamba: …..?

Neda; Hectum Parala!

A blue and white beam came from neda's mouth. It was rough and elegeant in its casting but seemed too advanced for anyone to replicate.

Luna: (D-Did she just shoot a spell from her mouth?)

Luna wondered in amazement as the spell landed on the lancer.

Mamba: Ah…!

The lucid lancer was paralyzed, Her body became stiff like a rock, Her eyes narrowed into a half-blinking state and her legs were like jello as they stood still to the omnipresence of time. It was at this moment that neda took her chance.

Neda: I can tell you've been raised as an assassin from birth. But as a famous book once said: "Those who live by the sword die by the sword."

*Yoink*  
Neda Bounced the chain stretching from both of their arms, Causing it to fly up and wrap around her lengthy neck. It began to strangle her but that was not how she was going to meet her end. Neda yanked the chain and instantly dragged mamba closer to herself.

Neda: **Naihalista**!

With mamba's back facing towards her, Neda plunged her knives into her back repeatedly. She repeated stabbed her over and over again in the back at a speed that could not be seen by the naked eye. Blood spurted everywhere as she stabbed the lancer over 100 times in the back, all the while chanting some ancient spell. Neda thrust one final stab into mamba's back before the lancer fell to the ground. It seemed that this battle was already over before it began.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Finale**

* * *

The mighty lancer's body fell to the ground. The once boastful assassin codenamed as mamba was now a corpse on the streets of neo endymion. Her magic had fizzled out as the lancer became one with the dark side of magic, As she was Killed in only 7 minutes, it seemed like her soul was doomed to uneasy rest. Luna stared at her body, This was the first person she had ever ever seen die right in front of her.

Neda: Scratch another one.

Neda said as she put away her knives beneath her robes. She had a blank stare on her face as she did so, almost if she was used to this.

Neda: Hey, Are you ok?

She turned to luna, bent down and offered her hand.

Luna: I'm a little banged up but fine.

Luna said as she grabbed the mistress' hand and got up. She dusted herself off and coughed a little bit but was otherwise fine. She had many questions buzzing through her mind but the most pressing was:

Luna: Who are you and why'd you help me?

Neda: Luna….

The robed girl looked at Luna with fond eyes. She had longingness to her gaze that seemed to signify something deeper than just two strangers meeting and helping each other. It was a gaze that said many things but was the most profound when it wasn't interpreted.

Neda: I can't tell you much right now but my name is Neda.

Luna: Neda…?

Neda: Yes. -And I came to help you because your important to my cause.

Luna: Your cause….? I'm so confused right now.

Neda: Right. I should probably start from the beginning.

Neda took off her robe and her body was in full view of luna. She was wearing a blue sleeved top with several plates of armor on it.

Neda: Like I said, I am **Neda Absalon**.

Luna: I'm a part of a group called the Naihalistas.

Luna: The Naihalistas? That sounds like the word nihilists but I take that you guys aren't about death?

Neda: Besides the fact that I just killed a person, No.

Neda grimly chuckled.

Neda: We are a group of resistance fighters that have been fighting the darkness of the lancers.

Neda: We've been fighting the lancers for centuries.

Luna: Centuries? How? To my knowledge, The lancers only appeared a couple of years ago.

Neda: No. The lancers are much beyond your scope of understanding.

Luna: Huh?

Neda: They are not some rag-tag group of terrorists. They are a well organized militia force that runs like a hierarchy. They've got millions of members in their control and have a substantial force all over the Omniverse.

Luna: Omni- What? Excuse me?

Neda: Aie. This is the hard to believe part…

Neda put her robe back down and sat on the curb of the street.

Neda: Let me Restart again. Let's begin with the **Masked Queen**.

Luna: Oh, Her again?

Luna had remembered that the previous lancer had mentioned the masked queen. Though she only did so in passing.

Neda: The masked is the leader of the lancers. She's a crazy bitch whose tortured and killed innocents just to satisfy her cruel desires.

Luna: (Well Gee, I could have guessed that.)

Neda: The masked queen is not only the leader of the lancers but also one of the most powerful magic users to ever exist.

Neda: She's gotten so powerful in fact, She's started to conquer other universes,Timelines and Dimensions for herself. She's Only motivated by her bitchly lust and cruelty.

Luna: I-I'm Really finding this hard to believe….

Luna exclaimed with her hand to her head.

Neda: I know it is, but I'm telling you the truth.

The female exclaimed.

Luna: I don't know if I should ask this but…. What is their goal?

Neda: Their goal is to acquire the magic mystical items.

Luna: Things like the power stone?

Neda: Affirmative. There are seven of them - **The Power Stone** , **Book of Wisdom. Skull of Anan, Angel's mirror, Time Orb, Immortal Ring** and **The Sword of Light.**

Neda looked to the sky once again, Her eyes weeped of sorrow as luna began to disbelieve everything.

Luna: _This is getting too fantastical for me!_

Luna: -And these items are the thing that the lancers want? Why?

Neda: I couldn't tell you why, They just do. I suspect it's for a nefarious purpose though.

Neda: If they get all 7, Who knows what could happen…. But we have to stop it!

Neda: Me and the Naihalista's have two of the mystical items - The Power stone and the Immortal rings.

Neda: I entrusted you with the power stone.

Luna: You were the one who gave it to me?

Neda: Yes and I'm sorry for that. I know it caused you great pain.

Luna: Your right it did! I almost died! Why specifically me!

Neda: The lancer have been pouring in agents into neo endymion, Specifically trying to root out me and my comrades. I needed someone else to keep it safe.

Neda: The truth is that we've already known you through your father's upperclass connections. And we needed someone who the lancers would not suspect, So I thought you'd be the perfect fit.

Luna: Really? I think i'm the most suspicious person in this city. Moreover, The lancers found out I had the power stone within a week, so….

Neda: Alas, That was one of the weaknesses of my strategy but it wasn't really my fault anyway.

Luna: What do you mean?

Luna asked with a befuddled face.

Neda: The power stone **chose you** , luna.

Luna: ….

Neda: It called out for me to give it to you.

Luna: The power stone does seem to have a mind of its own….

She remembered the time that she tried to give the stone away but something in her mind told her not to.

[ **Flashback** ]

Merchant: So on that end, I'll give you 50000 Goldhertz for the stone.

Luna: 50,000 Goldhertz?

That was quite a sum of money. It would about the same amount to buy 3 family sized houses in the richest upper-class neighborhood.

Merchant: So, what do you say? Do you accept?

Luna: I-

In that moment it felt like something was nudging at her hand.

Luna looked down at the stone. It's glimmering light shined in her eyes and created a spark. Her own reflection shown on the front of the golden stone and her eyes reflected back onto the stone.

It was almost as if the stone was speaking to her, Telling her "Not to sell me."

[ **End** ]

Luna: No… I can't…

Neda: The reason why you can't seem to get rid of it, isn't because of a weird thought clique but because of the never ending consciousness of the Power stone.

Neda exclaimed.

Luna: So you're telling me that the power stone is a conscious being?

Neda: Yes.

Luna: That would explain a lot…. But you said that it chose me, Why?

Neda: The power stone works in mysterious ways. Not even I could decipher why it does what it does.

The wind blew through the street with a powerful passion, scattering old documents as if they were the leaves of fall and banging the doors as if they were its chaotic drum beat - the marching band of one without fingers or hands.

Neda: luna, telling you all this, Can I ask of you to help me with my- No, Our mission to stop the lancers.

Luna: I don't know, This just all seems a bit too crazy for me. I can believe that the power stone is some sort of ancient relic from the past but a crazy queen controlling dimensions, Seven other mystical objects, Another secretive organization! This all seems so crazy even for something in this magical world.

Neda: I know its a lot to dump on you, But I need you to believe me.

Luna: I can believe that you and the lancers are centuries old and that you guys are fighting over some magical objects. But the dimensions and the masked queen thing is what is bothering me….

Neda: Ah, I see. It is quite a thing to ask that I of you to believe is it not?

Luna: Yeah. This is all pretty strange.

Neda: Well how about this, I won't ask you to believe me. I'll just ask you one thing….

Luna: What is it?

Neda: Just one thing….. Help me find the **book of wisdom**.

**The End**


End file.
